Banalement moi
by PourquoiPasLui
Summary: Elle est banale, mais elle le vit bien. Enfin, ça ce sera à confirmer...
1. Prologue

_C'est reparti ! Comme toujours, navrée pour les quelques fautes qui se seraient glissées.  
><em>

_Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, rien ne m'appartient sauf la narratrice... Et je suis farouchement possessive !_

_Quelques recommandations ? Et bien si une bonne partie de l'univers HP est présent dans cette fiction, il n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre.  
>Ici, le trio n'a pas une place clé. Je ne traiterais pas de guerres, ni de batailles exceptionnelles ! Désolée !<br>C'est la petite vie d'une fille ordinaire chamboulée. J'ose espérer que ce ne sera pas une Mary Sue à vos yeux !  
><em>

_prologue_

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne maîtrise pas ce soir, c'est ma coiffure. On dirait que j'ai une perruque châtain de sorcière sur la tête. Quelque chose de contre nature en fait. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas comme cette fille à côté de moi dont les jambes sont interminables ! Moi je suis juste minable.

Elle porte une micro robe à la limite du vulgaire, d'ailleurs son geste pour redresse son bustier n'est pas très élégant. Mais, elle, elle peut tout faire avec ses cheveux noirs lisses, ses yeux de biche dessinés à l'eye-liner, et sa bouche en forme de cœur. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle a une paire de seins bien haut et tout mignon... soyons honnête je déteste cette fille sans la connaître !

Si je me regarde à côté d'elle, je dirais que mon égo en a pris un coup. Mes yeux sont marrons, et je ne porte aucun maquillage. Comment fait elle pour poser un trait si harmonieux sur ses yeux ? Moi dès que j'essaye je tremble, et mes deux yeux ne sont pas identique. J'ai souvent l'air d'un panda, et croyez moi ce n'est pas le but recherché.

Je redescend un peu ma robe pas plus longue que la sienne. Mais autant elle l'assume, autant moi j'en suis malade. Je suis tout sauf à l'aise, Éloïse m'a dit que je serais parfaite pour partir à la chasse ce soir.

Il paraît qu'avoir 27 ans et être célibataire n'est pas acceptable. Je devrais déjà avoir une bague au doigt, et sourire niaisement en attendant mon mariage et les enfants. Éloïse a des idées bien arrêtées sur la position de la femme.

Moi, mon avis c'est que...Déjà, je cherche un travail, je ne peux pas faire les deux, à savoir un mari et un travail. Chacun ses priorités !

Face au miroir de cette boite de nuit sordide, à mon humble avis, je ne suis pas à ma place. Ma place elle serait dans un jean, et dans un bar. Pas dans une boite de nuit huppée, avec mes cheveux ébouriffés sur mes épaules, ma robe bien trop courte, et ces ballerines qui sont trop petites !

La brune m'a jeté un regard dans le miroir, et est partie en souriant. Je crois que la comparaison lui a plu, et qu'elle est d'autant plus fière d'elle... J'ai une insulte au bord des lèvres...

Un dernier coup d'œil au reflet et je sors dans cet endroit enfumé et rempli de musique. Non définitivement je me sens mal avec cette robe.

- **Éloïse ! Je rentre !** Criais-je à mon amie retrouvée, accostée au bar en charmante compagnie.

-** Déjà !**

-** T'inquiètes, reste ! On fera un débriefing demain ! **Rajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil et un signe de tête envers son nouvel « ami ».

Une bise et je suis partie. Un détour par le vestiaire et je récupère ma veste top sexy qui est en fait une polaire. Vous êtes drôles vous, mais Londres le soir d'halloween et bien il n'y fait pas chaud !

Le soir d'halloween Londres est bouillonnant, les gens courent dans tous les sens, déguisés en je ne sais quoi.

D'ailleurs en face, tout un groupe est en longues capes noires, tellement raccord entre eux, c'est touchant. Ils n'ont pas l'air très sympathiques au passage.

Mais c'est halloween, à part les quelques minettes de mon genre, personne ne veut avoir l'air sympa ce soir ! Le feu piéton passe au vert, et je traverse l'avenue en direction de l'appartement d'Éloïse que je squatte allègrement ces jours ci. Vous avez déjà essayé de louer un appartement sans travail ? Et bien c'est coton, moi je vous le dit !

Je n'aurais peut être pas du traverser cette rue. Le groupe s'agite, ils font sauter des pétards de couleurs. C'est joli, mais je crois qu'ils se visent ? Les gens sont étrange à Londres. Je vais essayer de me faufiler, on sait jamais, peut être que je pourrais rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau !

- **Aïe !** Je hurle lorsqu'un homme m'agrippe le coude.

- **Hermione ! Que fais-tu là ?** Hurle une voix que je ne connais pas en m'attrapant le coude rapidement.

Je suis aspirée dans un trou noir, tout à fait désagréable, j'ai envie de vomir l'alcool que j'ai bu ce soir. Ah bah tiens si je vomissais sur les chaussures de la personne devant moi. Ça c'est fait, étape suivante. Je relève la tête et regarde cet homme et lui marmonne en essuyant ma bouche :

- **Je m'appelle pas Hermione !**

Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans la rue ? Pourquoi suis-je dans une pièce sombre ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec ces yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait fait la pire boulette du monde ? Pourquoi pas juste dégouté d'avoir du vomi sur ses chaussures ?

- **Et merde.**

Ok, il a fait une boulette.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci **Ellina**, **Pansanni** et **Noumea** ! Très heureuse d'avoir lu vos reviews ! _

_Alors, l'histoire HP n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, je ne suis pas spécialement les évênements... (malheur à moi) Donc, nous sommes en plein dans leur 5ème année. A Halloween. D'autres questions ? Si on commencait l'histoire... ? ;)_

_A bientôt, je ne suis pas loin !_

_Chapitre 1_

- **Bouges pas d'ici, je reviens !** Me crie l'homme boulette. **Remus ! Tonks !** Et il s'éloigne vers une autre pièce.

Des gens descendent en courant des escaliers. Très bien, maintenant je sais que nous sommes dans une maison. Ce que je ne saisi pas c'est mon absence entre mon départ de la rue, et l'arrivée ici. On ne doit pas être bien loin de l'avenue menant chez Éloïse ? Vous ne pensez pas ? Moi, si. De toutes façons c'est moi qui décide, il n'y a que moi dans ma tête. Normallement.

Un pied en arrière. Personne n'a rien vu. Bon point pour moi.

Un deuxième, ah un mur, ok, pas de soucis, je sais longer un mur !

La main sur un coin de mur, ok, donc il y a une autre pièce... mieux ! Un couloir.

Petit pas de côté, et hop on glisse dans le couloir...

Je m'étonne moi même de cet élan de discrétion !

Bon ne flanchons pas, un pas encore, je retourne la tête, une grande porte est derrière moi, encore 6 mètres ! Une misère ! Je vais pouvoir rentrer enfiler un pyjama et dormir !

Oh oh. Ça bouge dans la pièce où s'est éloigné le brun.

Je me remets en route doucement et discrètement vers la porte. Un pas après l'autre... doucement... mettre la main derrière soit, pour sentir la porte, et se retourner rapidement pour partir. C'est bon.

Toucher la porte... ah non ça c'est pas une porte. C'est pas assez dur ça.

Derrière moi il y a quelqu'un. Et je touche ce quelqu'un.

- **Miss Granger ?**

- **Ah non, toujours pas.** Dis-je en me retournant vers cet homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui encadrent le visage, avec au milieu des yeux tout aussi noirs.

Il serait temps que j'enlève ma main elle reste bêtement placée sur son ventre.

- **Votre main.**

Ah bah voilà, oui il était temps que je l'enlève, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

- **Qui êtes vous**, demande ce brun ténébreux.

Oui il est ténébreux, j'ai décidé. Et je n'aime pas être contrariée, surtout quand je porte une micro-robe ridicule, et que j'ai mal aux pieds.

**- Lyne Simons, et vous même ?**

**- Severus Snape.**

**- Enchantée,**

**- Je ne crois pas non. Que faites-vous là ?**

D'accord, je ne suis pas enchantée, ce qui n'est pas faux, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

**- Black !** Hurle le dénommé Severus.

Et le dénommé Black arrive, il me regarde surpris, encore et toujours... Donc mon ravisseur qui a profité d'une perte de conscience de ma part s'appelle Black. Ce me sera utile si je dois porter plainte.

**- Tu as bougé du salon ! Je t'avais dit d'y rester ! Snape, ramène la.**

Severus, me prend le coude, c'est quoi cette manie ? Chez moi on ne fait pas ça, on prend le bras, pas le coude ! Ils n'ont pas l'air clair ces mecs. Il me pousse dans le canapé, cela aurait pu être plus doux tout de même. Un peu d'éducation que diable !

Black me regarde et me demande

**- Tu faisais quoi dans le quartier ?**

**- Je rentrais. Et j'aimerais rentrer vraiment maintenant. Vous m'avez drogué pour m'amener ici ? Parce que j'ai un trou de mémoire entre l'avenue, et le moment où j'ai élégamment vomi sur vos chaussures.**

**- Mais on a transplané, bécasse !**

Transplané ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Un dictionnaire pour l'amour de Dieu ! Les deux me regardent étrangement. Je crois qu'ils ont compris quelque chose qui m'échappe entièrement.

**- Moldue**, laisse glisser entre ses lèvres Severus.

**- Oubliettes**, répond Black.

**- Non, elle est dans le secret du square, elle doit être surveillée. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit récupérée par les mangemorts.** Rajoute Severus en soupirant.

Je crois que je suis dans la merde, pour parler poliment.

Au moment où j'allais demander s'ils comptaient me tuer ou m'emprisonner, je suis terriblement positive comme personne, voilà qu'une dizaine de personne rentrent en criant par la porte d'entrée. Enfin je suppose que c'est la porte d'entrée, ma logique a l'air défaillante ce soir.

**- Ils nous ont attaqué au chaudron !**

**- Ils étaient 15 ! Je suis sûre que Malfoy était avec eux, j'ai vu une mèche blonde s'échapper d'une cape !**

**- Le fils ou le père ?**

**- Le père**

Ça s'embrouille dans ma tête mais il y a une chose que je comprends. Une chose c'est déjà bien pour ce soir.

Il y a une fille, de ma taille, avec une polaire rose comme moi. Et des cheveux châtains ébouriffés comme moi. On doit faire le même poids. C'est elle Hermione Granger. Et c'est sa faute si je suis là.

Les nouveaux arrivants ne font pas attention à moi, et continuent leur discussion à laquelle je ne comprends rien. Je suis toujours dans le canapé, et j'en profite pour me glisser le long de l'accoudoir, pour rejoindre l'autre porte, et trouver une sortie ! C'est que c'est sympa les retrouvailles, mais très peu pour moi. Je n'y comprends rien de toutes façons. Ça parle mangemorts, sorts, baguettes, et autres mots que je ne connais pas comme dans une autre langue. Expélarme ? Ou Expéliarmos ? Je ne sais plus...

Une main s'accroche à ma polaire et je m'accroche au bras pour éviter de tomber. C'est Severus qui m'a retenue. Il a des yeux derrière la tête ? Un détecteur de mouvement ? Il se tient droit sous sa cape. Quand est ce qu'ils enlèvent leur déguisement ces gens ? On est à la maison, et visiblement ce n'est pas la fête !

Mes mains restent accrochées à son bras, et je m'appuie sur lui. Il baisse la tête vers moi

**- Vous allez essayer de partir toutes les 30 secondes ou vous tenir correctement ?**

**- J'ai bien le droit de tenter ma chance non ? Pas que votre présence m'indispose, mais mon lit m'appelait tout à l'heure, et je pense être de mon devoir de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne hurle son désespoir à tout le quartier !**

Une ombre de sourire s'accroche à ses lèvres. Ah le ténébreux aime mon humour ! Bon point pour moi ! Mon regard va vers les petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Quel âge a t il ? Pas plus de 35 ans. Ça j'en suis quasiment sûre. Son regard s'intensifie sur moi. C'est une sensation étrange.

**- J'ai 34 ans.**

Si dire que mon visage a reflété la surprise, c'est un faible mot. En fait je crois avoir dit plutôt ça :

**- Oh putain t'as fait comment ? T'es un genre de Houdini ?**

**- Votre langage, miss.**

Je hausse les épaules, et regarde autour. Les gens ont arrêtés de parler et me regardent. C'est tout à fait dérangeant ! Et quand je dis dérangeant je voulais dire détestable !

Severus est grand, c'est indiscutable, je me rapproche de lui au point d'être à moitié dans son dos. La fille qui me ressemble...de loin, étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Elle regarde Severus, puis moi. Elle est jeune, dans les 14 ou 15 ans je dirais. D'ailleurs il y en a deux autres de son âge visiblement, après c'est hétéroclite : 18, 20, 35 ans ? Il y a une bonne tranche de la population. Même un monsieur, qui a l'air d'approcher les 80 ans. Il caresse sa barbe en me regardant moi et Severus.

**- Non, Albus ! N'y pensez même pas !** Crie Severus.

Mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens encore. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe.

**- Severus, reste calme, vous tous, sortez de la pièce, je dois parler à cette jeune fille. Severus, reste. Vous aussi Miss Granger. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous ce soir.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Mon ordi vient de me lâcher, et avec lui les 3 chapitres prochains... pas de craintes, ils arriveront mais un peu plus tard ! Je dois pouvoir les récupérer sur mon disque dur, en attendant, celui ci était déjà enregistré sur le site ! Ouf ! _

__Merci à** Diane37,**__

__**Pansanni** (houdini est ma réplique favorite dans ce chapitre ! Sinon, attends deux chapitre, et ce à quoi tu penses arrive !), __

__**Ellina** (ouf ! pas de fautes ! J'ai hésité à prendre une beta.. mais quand je vois les fautes de certaines, l'envie m'est passé !), __

__**Artemis** (Pas de surprises hein, Lyne c'est une moldue... !) __

__et enfin **Noumea** ( Je crois que Lyne ne sait pas encore bien où elle est arrivée, mais cela va s'éclairer !)__

__Chapitre 2  
><em>_

Le vieux à lunettes sait se faire obéir visiblement. Ils sont tous sorti, et la Granger et Severus sont restés. Bon soyons honnête elle n'est pas moche. Pas du tout même, mais autant elle porte un jean, ce dont je rêve, autant moi, j'ai une micro-robe. Ce qui fait que nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout ! Et puis à part la polaire rose, les cheveux coiffés, enfin pas coiffés, et puis leur couleur... nous n'avons rien en commun. J'ai plus de seins, de hanches, de cuisses qu'elle. Bon, en fait ça me dit bien de lui ressembler, ce serait flatteur pour moi !

**- Asseyez-vous !** Propose le dénommé Albus à la barbe blanche.

**- Albus, elle est terriblement moldue...** avance Severus en s'installant sur le canapé et en m'y poussant également.

**- C'est quoi une moldue ?** J'ose enfin demander.

La Granger me regarde, puis, fronce les sourcils, fait une moue ennuyée, et s'assoie en face de nous à côté d'Albus. Personne ne répond.

**- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu, je vais réitérer ma question, et j'aimerais avoir une réponse. J'aimerais également avoir une réponse détaillée sur ma présence ici. Donc, qu'est ce qu'une moldue ? Une réponse de plus de deux mots serait appréciable.**

Severus baisse la tête et esquisse à nouveau un sourire vers moi. Bon Dieu, je commence à aimer ça ! Je crois que je vais continuer à poser des questions !

**- Une moldue est une personne qui n'a pas reçu le don de faire de la magie à la naissance. Nous sommes des sorciers, tu es une moldue. Ce n'est pas une blague,** ajoute Granger en me regardant. Elle me montre son bout de bois, l'agite, et fait léviter avec une phrase un verre posé sur la table basse.

Suis-je censée hurler ? Je suis perdue là...je suis censée être hystérique ? Énervée ? En proie à un comportement suicidaire devant l'horreur de leur nouvelle ?

En fait je suis ennuyée. Je ne crois pas à la magie, mais en même temps, elle vient de faire bouger un verre... Quoique c'est peut être un tour de passe passe ?

Severus me donne le verre, et au moment où je l'attrape il devient une souris. OK, là ça devient flippant cette histoire. La souris s'échappe de mes mains, et j'ai une grimace bloquée sur mon visage. Il retient un ricanement je crois, et me met dans les mains le bout de bois qu'il tient.

**- Ceci est une baguette magique,** annonce avec emphase la jeunette. **Elle catalyse notre magie, et nous permet de faire des sorts. Le but est de faire... tout ce dont nous avons envie. Bien sûr il nous est interdit de donner la mort, de faire souffrir intentionnellement les gens. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie devant les moldus. Bon toi, visiblement c'est trop tard ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous,** s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant m'enfoncer dans le canapé.

**- Mais... pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?**

**- Le monde n'est pas prêt à vivre avec la magie. Il y aurait une chasse aux sorciers, et peut être bien plus encore...** réplique Albus, un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

Et voilà comme toujours, il y a un truc cool, et je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire partie.

Ma robe est trop courte, je tire dessus, essayant de grappiller un centimètre de plus... Bien trop indécente cette robe. Voilà une occupation saine, rallonger ma robe, et ne plus penser à leur magie.

**- Quand vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Pas tout de suite,** soupire Albus.

**- Pourquoi ?** Je crie en me relevant, mais Severus m'agrippe le bras et me fait rassoir rapidement.

Et voilà, t'as gagné, la robe s'est encore raccourcie ! Ces mecs... Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant et tire sur le bas de la robe. Voilà elle recouvre presque la moitié de mes cuisses. Il baisse les yeux sur mes cuisses, et me regarde à nouveau en haussant un sourcil le coin des lèvres légèrement remontées. OK, il se moque de moi !

L'enflure !

Merde il est tellement sexy en faisant cela, que j'ai bien envie que ma jupe remonte à nouveau...

**- Le monde de la magie a quelques problèmes. Un sorcier puissant essaye de prendre le pouvoir, et il déteste les moldus. Au point de vouloir les tuer. Cet endroit est protégé par le secret, Sirius t'y as fait rentrer, et malgré que tu sois moldue, tu pourrais à présent voir l'entrée de la maison. C'est très dangereux pour toi comme pour nous. Si l'autre côté parvenait à l'apprendre tu serais en danger, et nous aussi. Donc tu ne rentreras pas chez toi, du moins pas tout de suite.**

Maintenant je suis paniquée. Je ne vais jamais sortir d'ici, ils vont me garder là, Éloïse n'aura jamais de mes nouvelles, mes amis penseront que j'aurais disparu, tuée par un serial killer, et quand j'aurais enfin, si un jour cela arrive, l'opportunité de sortir, ma vie sera fichue. Je crois que je suis blanche, mais mon estomac est déjà vide, par chance, je ne vais donc pas vomir... Au moins ça...

Granger coupe mes pensées, et parle avec Albus, je n'entends pas vraiment. Elle reprend plus fort :

**- Tu vas dormir avec moi et une autre fille pour ce soir, je vais te faire une visite rapide, et demain on te trouvera une vraie chambre pour toi toute seule ici. Et...**

**- Merci.**

Oui je l'ai coupé, non ce n'est pas très poli, mais elle m'agace à trop parler, il faut déjà que j'enregistre tout ce qu'ils m'ont appris ce soir. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise ici. J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, mais bien entendu cela m'a l'air interdit... La vie, cette merde... Severus me regarde, en tout cas je crois, je n'ose pas le regarder. Ses mains sont sur ses cuisses, posées à plat.

Albus se lève, me faisant sursauter, et me sourit, puis sort de la pièce. Severus et Granger ne bougent pas. Elle a un petit air ennuyée sur son visage, elle n'ose pas parler on dirait. Je crois qu'elle a peur de Severus. Il a l'air pourtant sympa je trouve...

**- Je... **commence Granger.

**- Si vous alliez voir un peu dans la cuisine comment ont survécu vos amis pendant votre absence Miss Granger ?**

**- Oui,** professeur.

Et elle sort. Aussi simple que cela! Surprenant ! Et je confirme elle a bien peur de lui ! Moi non, pourtant je suis une sacré peureuse !

J'ai besoin de contact. Je tends mon petit doigt vers la main de Severus sans le regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente ! Je souris de ma bêtise, et attrape sa main.

Il ne dit rien, et attrape ma main dans la sienne et la sert. Sa main est chaude... C'est doux... C'est...

**- Vous allez bien ? Ce sont beaucoup d'informations, et pour la plupart de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous.**

**- On va dire que j'allais mieux quand j'étais en boite, et pourtant ce n'est pas ma tasse thé.**

**- Vous irez mieux demain. Miss Granger va vous montrer votre chambre. Si vous permettez je vais reprendre ma main, et vous laisser avant qu'elle ne revienne et hurle comme une forcenée.**

**- Pourquoi comme une forcenée ?**

**- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tactile, et je ne viens pas au secours des jeunes femmes en détresse, et soyons franc, je ne suis pas...gentil.**

**- Vous pourrez toujours dire que je vous ai forcé**, dis je en relâchant sa main.

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche, et il se penche à mon oreille :

**- Quand je dis que je ne suis pas gentil, c'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire quoique ce soit, moi par contre je peux... Vous êtes Moldue, j'ai le pouvoir.**

Il se relève, et se retourne vers moi

**- Ne l'oubliez jamais.**

**- Aucun risque... mais j'aime assez le principe de vous forcer à faire ce que je veux. Peut être que je vais essayer un de ces jours... Visiblement je suis là pour un moment ?**

**- Qui vous dit que moi aussi ?**

**- Qui va me rattraper quand je vais réessayer de m'échapper ?**

Il se positionne devant moi, et me relève, mes mains sur son torse pour me tenir en équilibre. Alors là je peux dire que j'aime cette position ! Sa tête est baissée vers mon visage, et ses cheveux noirs glissent devant le mien. Je sens son parfum indéfinissable, je peux affirmer que j'aime cette odeur ! C'est déjà ça ! J'ôte mes mains de son torse pour essayer encore une fois de redescendre cette robe insupportable. Mais ses mains sont plus rapides, et il accroche ma robe et la remonte légèrement, juste assez pour glisser une de ses mains sur ma fesse sous la robe, pendant que l'autre remonte dans le dos.

Mon cerveau bloque. Ma bouche est ouverte, et je crois que d'ici quelques minutes je vais tomber dans les pommes pour avoir oublié de respirer...

Il me sert contre lui, et me susurre à l'oreille

Ne vous échappez plus, si je ne vous rattrape pas assez vite, ce sont les autres qui vous toucheront... et si vous avez l'air d'aimer ça avec moi, je peux vous jurer qu'avec eux vous ne crierez pas de plaisir...

Sa main glisse sous mon boxer, et attrape définitivement ma fesse, et me pousse plus haut contre lui. Les bras ballants je reste figée contre lui. Et j'aime ça...

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre, et Severus s'éloigne de moi. Je me retourne et voit Granger qui rentre doucement dans ce salon. Il me pousse vers elle.

**- Bonne nuit Miss Simons.**

**- Bonne nuit... Severus.**

Granger laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, et sa main devant sa bouche, me fait signe de l'autre de la suivre.

Je suis la Granger dans l'escalier, en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Severus sort du salon, et nous regarde grimper les marches. Il reste dans le couloir, le regarde fixé sur moi. Je m'arrête. Mon Dieu, cet homme est beau. 34 ans ? Vraiment, cela nous fait juste 7 ans de différences... Pas si importante comme différence d'âge... Je peux envisager d'en tomber amoureuse sans peine pour l'instant. En tout cas, j'ai adoré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras de cette manière... Qui n'aimerait pas se faire peloter par un grand brun ténébreux de son genre ? Ouais, ben moi je vais pas me plaindre... quoique... ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Granger a un raclement de gorge des plus détestable, et Severus vient de s'éloigner vers une autre pièce.

**- Il dort ici également. Mais... ce n'est pas une fréquentation idéale pour quelqu'un comme toi, je veux dire, il a un passé très marqué... et il vaut mieux maîtriser la magie...**

**- Tu as quel âge ?**

**- 15 ans**, annonce-t-elle fière.

**- J'en ai 27, ne l'oublie pas. Montres moi mon lit, s'il te plait...**

Elle soupire, et reprend sa route, cette fois ci je l'accompagne. Et m'affale sur le lit qu'elle me montre une fois rentrée dans une chambre sombre, et froide. Lugubre est l'adjectif adéquat. Elle me jette une couverture et marmonne bonne nuit.

Dans la pièce il y a une autre fille. Elle dort déjà, et j'aperçois seulement une chevelure rousse s'échapper de la couverture.

**- Un T-shirt pour moi ?**

**- Oh ! Désolée, attends, je t'en prête un** !

Elle se relève et me donne un grand t-shirt

**- Au fait, la salle de bain est en face. Je vais dormir, à demain.**

**- Merci.**

Son t-shirt en main, je sors vers la porte qui me fait face. Enfin à l'intérieur, je peux enlever ma polaire, et retirer cette robe ! L'enlever est aussi horrible que l'enfiler, moulante à souhait, il est difficile de s'y glisser...

**- Aaaah... C'est mieux**, je soupire.

J'enfile le t-shirt dans lequel je ne flotte pas autant que j'aimerais... mais c'est déjà plus agréable que cette fichue robe.

**- Mon empire pour une brosse à dent !**

Personne pour m'entendre, personne pour m'en donner une. Tant pis j'aurais une haleine immonde demain, et la bouche pâteuse... D'avance, j'ai hâte !

Je m'éloigne de la salle de bain, et m'avance vers la chambre... Enfin cette pièce avec des lits... Pour moi ce n'est pas une chambre...

Affalée dans le lit, et bien, je dors... une dernière pensée pour Éloïse et sa crise de nerf quand elle se rendra compte que je suis portée disparue.

Éloïse, la personne a plaindre dans cette histoire. Elle qui ne saura si je suis vivante ou morte.


	4. Chapitre 3

Entre l'ordi cassé/vacances/noël/bronchite/arrêt/boulot... décembre ça a été affreux ! Bonne année à vous, et merci à Roselia001, Noumea, Ellina, et Diane37 !

Chap 3

- **C'est qui elle ?** Chuchote une voix que je ne connais pas.

- **Lyne Simons**, réponds Granger. **Elle est moldue, mauvais endroit mauvais moment. Sortons, laissons la dormir, je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a appris hier, c'est nécessaire ! En plus, visiblement elle a le béguin pour Snape...**

**- Oh Merlin !** Chuchote un peu plus fort l'autre.

Je ne vois pas le problème d'avoir le béguin envers Severus... je l'aime bien moi !

Enfin seule, les voilà qui sortent, soit disant discrètement. Je leur apprendrais la discrétion moi, spécialiste en ratage d'évasion... Je souris de mon incapacité à m'échapper de cette maison.

Ah, un lit 1 place pour moi toute seule, une bonne couverture qui gratte, un petit cactus en guise d'oreiller et ce serait le bonheur à l'état pur. Sans rire, c'est quoi ce lit, et cette couverture, je n'ai rien senti de plus désagréable depuis mon internat au collège. Définitivement, je serais bien mieux chez Éloïse...

Première révélation de la journée, je porte toujours le t-shirt de Granger, le contraire m'aurait fortement déstabilisée, et la deuxième, je n'ai que ma robe pour me changer. Super.

Armée de ma magnifique robe, et ma polaire au dessus remontée jusqu'au cou je descend les escaliers en direction du bruit. Je croise Severus qui remonte l'escalier les yeux sur moi. Il me contourne un léger sourire aux lèvres et je lui chuchote un bonjour au passage en glissant ma main contre son bras. S'il est surpris il ne le laisse pas paraître, et continue sa route. Je finis de descendre les marches, et rentre dans ce qu'il semble être une cuisine.

- **Ah, te voilà !** Me dit une femme rondelette et aussi rousse que ma compagne de chambre. **Je suis Molly, la mère de Ginny, avec qui tu as dormi cette nuit. Et aussi de toutes les têtes rousses que tu croiseras dans cette maison !**

**- Très bien...** dis je en me glissant dans la pièce.

**- Tu as faim ? Tiens prends donc cette assiette, et mange ! Après toutes ces aventures, tu dois être affamée !**

**- Merci.**

L'assiette lévite jusqu'à moi. Si je pensais qu'hier l'annonce sur la magie était fausse, j'en ai le démenti ce matin. Nous sommes nombreux dans la pièce. Je ne les connais pas. C'est assez déstabilisant d'avoir tous ces regards sur moi, alors que j'essaye de manger discrètement.

**- Pourriez-vous retourner à vos occupations ?** Je demande calmement.

La pièce s'anime et ils se mettent tous en quête de conversations, de faire semblant d'avoir une utilité dans cette pièce.

Severus rentre, et le silence se refait. Il me jette un regard amusé devant ma tête. Autant être clair, j'ai la gueule de bois. Et tout ce bruit me donne un mal de tête terrible. J'aimerais qu'ils sortent tous... Oh oui j'aimerais ça ! Du silence, un café, et personne, sauf peut être lui.

**- Avez-vous passé une... bonne nuit ?** Demande l'objet de mes pensées qui s'est assis à mes côtés, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

**- Aussi bien que possible, dans ce lit miteux, avec cette couverture qui gratte, et cette ambiance lugubre. Mon lit aurait été préférable.**

**- Si je puis me permettre, ce sera peut être pire cette nuit.**

Je hausse les yeux vers lui, ignorant les regards que les autres personnes nous jettent. Il sort de sa poche une lettre et me la donne.

**- Cela vous est adressé.**

**- Il n'y a rien de personnel, lisez là.**

« Cher Severus,

Après réflexion, je pense préférable de ramener Miss Simons à Poudlard avec vous cette après-midi. Au square, elle pourrait être tentée de sortir, au moins à Poudlard, elle sera en sécurité, et pourra prendre l'air. Bien sûr nous ferons quelques aménagement pour son confort étant donné sa condition.

Amicalement,

Albus »

**- Poudlard ?**

**- Une école de sorcellerie. Un château, un immense parc, des barrières magiques. Tout ce qu'il faut pour votre sécurité.**

**- Une prison ?**

**- Oui, mais confortable.**

Les gens s 'animent en entendant Poudlard. Grand bien leur fasse, moi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

**- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le choix.**

**- Est ce la magie, ou suis-je trop prévisible ?**

**- Un peu des deux je suppose.** Réplique-t-il en me glissant un regard en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Donc, je n'étais pas que saoul hier soir, je le trouve toujours craquant celui là. Deuxième coup d'oeil de sa part.

**- Je l'ai jamais vu aussi aimable avec quelqu'un,** chuchote un garçon à un autre dans la pièce.

Severus lève la tête, fusille du regard l'insolent, et annonce d'une voix froide

**- N'avez vous rien à faire ? Il me semble avoir donné à tous mes étudiants 60cm de parchemins sur deux sujets pour chaque classe. Et, vous êtes tous concernés. Si vous le souhaitez je peux rajouter un troisième sujet.**

L'insolent rougit, et s'enfuit, suivit de toute la pièce sauf de Molly. Elle a un sourire aux lèvres, et me regarde avec tendresse. Pourtant je ne la connais pas...

**- Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre Lyne ?**

**- Euh, et bien j'aimerais bien d'autres vêtements si cela ne vous dérange pas trop... J'étais à une fête hier soir, et...**

**- Oh mais bien sûr ma chérie, je vais regarder ce que je peux te trouver ! Ce ne sera pas extraordinaire, mais plus confortable que ce que tu as sur le dos.**

Molly s'échappe à la recherche de vêtements et je reprends ma tasse de café en main. Severus se tourne entièrement vers moi, et me regarde de haut en bas.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qui dérange dans cette tenue.**

**- Oui, c'est juste très court, très moulant, très décolleté, et très inconfortable. Tout ce qui plait aux hommes, non ?**

**- Exactement. Mais je n'ai pas vu le décolleté. Je ne peux donc pas avoir un avis fiable sur la question.**

Il se moque encore de moi ! Cet homme est impossible !

Je me lève difficilement en retenant la robe, et me tourne vers lui. Soyons honnête, c'est lui qui m'a terriblement allumé hier soir, alors aujourd'hui ce sera moi. En tout cas j'espère ! La main sur la fermeture de ma polaire, je la descends lentement jusqu'à l'ouvrir entièrement, et la retirer de mes épaules. La glisser le long de mon corps, la poser délicatement sur le siège. Le regarder un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcher lentement. Descendre le buste à sa hauteur, et montrer mes épaules nues à cet homme qui reste droit et calme en me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui prends le menton de mes doigts et lui susurre

-** Alors ce décolleté ? Conforme ?**

Il baisse les yeux en plein dedans, et je vois son regard aller de ma poitrine, longer mes épaules, et voir mes bras dénudés, et enfin revenir vers le creux de mes seins.

Il se lève le long de mon corps, me frôle, et je perds le contrôle. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du jouer à ça avec lui. Sa démonstration d'hier soir était suffisante. Mais en même temps... je pense que j'aimerais me retrouver souvent dans ce genre de situation.

**- Je n'ai jamais douté que vous ne soyez pas "conforme". Mais en tant que professeur, j'aime avoir des preuves.**

Sa main remonte le long de mon bras, et j'en frissonne. Il attrape ma veste, et me fait l'enfiler en de doux gestes. Surprenant après son discours d'hier, et les affirmations de Granger. Ses mains referment ma veste jusqu'en haut, et glissent le long de mon corps pour tirer légèrement sur ma robe, et lui redonner une longueur presque acceptable. Une de ses mains glisse sur mes fesses, pendant que l'autre remonte vers mon cou.

**- Restez couverte, ce serait un crime que ces jeunes gens voient votre corps. Laissez leur leur ignorence...**

**- N'êtes vous pas professeur ? Il faut les éduquer.**

Un sourire

**- Croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'être leur professeur d'éducation sexuelle.**

Je rigole doucement, et remonte les yeux dans les siens. Je crois que je suis terriblement et définitivement attirée par cet homme. Je m'approche encore plus de lui, et étire le cou pour aller vers ses lèvres. Il me regarde les yeux voilés, et baisse la tête légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise

**- Molly revient. Soyez prête dans 2 heures.**

Et il s'en va, croisant à l'entrée de la porte Molly. Comment fait-il ? En tout cas, Molly aurait pu chercher un peu plus longtemps des vêtements, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé...

_mardi ou mercredi la suite..._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer le plaisir que j'ai eu ! Et je viens tout juste de comprendre que je peux répondre directement... ! C'est fou ce que c'est moderne ! _

_Bref, merci aussi **Juliette** (J'espère que celà ne va pas partir en n'importe quoi ! Et qu'ils seront toujours intéressant !) et **Ellina** (coucou aussi ! Contente de te voir toujours ici ! Je vais mieux merci ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite...!)_

_Ouais c'est en avance. Pas d'avis négatif là dessus j'imagine ? Bonne lecture_

Chap 4

Deux heures plus tard, un jean sur les fesses, et un gros pull en laine je suis prête avec un petit sac contenant ma merveilleuse robe. Assise dans la cuisine j'attends Severus. Étant une angoissée du retard, je suis arrivée ici il y a 15 min. Il ne m'a pas l'air patient outre mesure... cela ne me nuira pas d'arriver en avance, au contraire... Molly tourne et se retourne dans les casseroles. C'est comme un ballet de la voir s'afférer avec la nourriture, lancer des sorts, enfin je crois, pour que les plats se nettoient, les aliments se découpent. C'en est légèrement inquiétant de la voir manier sa baguette de cette manière. Rien ne lui échappe.

Elle se retourne et me regarde en souriant, moi je ne vois que l'animation dans cette pièce. C'est indescriptible en fait. Il se passe trop de choses, je dois avoir la bouche ouverte en essayant de tout voir en même temps ! Une main me frôle le bras, et je me tourne rapidement. Un peu trop ! Mes cheveux frappent l'épaule de Severus ! Il se recule rapidement et se remet debout. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

-** Nous y allons.** Affirme-t-il.

Je me lève, et Molly m'étouffe dans une étreinte dont j'ai du mal à me défaire

**- Tu vas voir Poudlard est magnifique tu vas t'y plaire j'en suis persuadée ! Nous nous reverrons bientôt !**

**- … d'accord, je... merci pour les vêtements.**

Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui hurle ses sentiments. Je n'ai même pas envie de connaître Poudlard, je veux juste rentrer chez moi !

Severus me fait signe, et je le suis rapidement. A sa hauteur il me prend encore et toujours le coude, et me mène à la PORTE D'ENTREE !

La porte d'entrée !

La sortie !

Il chuchote

**- N'y pensez même pas, nous posons un pied sur le seuil et arriverons à Poudlard.**

Je sursaute, c'est un devin cet homme ! Je souris et lui réponds

-** Non, vraiment aucun lien de parenté avec Houdini ?**

Il hausse un sourcil, et lève les yeux au ciel.

Arrivés sur le seuil, je respire un grand coup, lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, et quand il me lâche, part en courant.

Enfin ça c'est ce que je voulais faire. En réalité j'ai voulu lui donner un coup de coude, sauf qu'il l'a évité, m'a pris dans ses bras, et c'est devenu noir autour de nous pendant deux secondes jusqu'à ce que je vois autour de nous un château et une forêt.

Je ne sens plus mes jambes et j'ai une envie de vomir dans ma gorge...Non vraiment je suis au top de ma forme ! Je m'accroche à Severus, et lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde et lâche :

**- Si Black était moins con, vous ne seriez pas ici, et je n'aurais pas besoin de vous emprisonner.**

**- Si vous obéissiez moins, vous pourriez faire croire que je me suis échappée...**

**- Si les mangemorts l'apprennent ils vous tueront, après avoir eu les informations.**

**- Je ne suis au courant de rien !**

**- Inconsciemment vous en savez trop, et ils savent comment faire parler... Croyez moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'en étais un.**

La discussion est close, il m'a repoussé lentement et commence à avancer. Il était un « méchant » donc ? Serait-ce pour cela que les élèves ont peur de lui ? Ce serait une explication. Un hurlement sort de la forêt, et je cours rejoindre Severus, et m'accroche à son bras. C'est bien mignon de vouloir s'échapper mais cette forêt a l'air horriblement plus dangereuse que la prison vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons. On va dire que je ne suis pas peureuse, mais juste raisonnable... Et puis je ne suis pas une sorcière, il faut savoir reconnaître ses limites !

Severus me laisse m'accrocher à son bras, j'aime bien ! Je me sens en sécurité face à ce château immense.

Nous arrivons devant les grandes portes, un courant d'air les ouvre dans un grincement. Comment Molly a-t-elle pu me dire que c'était un endroit plaisant ? Le vent ouvre les portes, donc c'est mal isolé. CQFD.

Severus me pousse légèrement à l'intérieur, et referme les portes. Des chandelles s'allument un peu partout dans le hall et les couloirs adjacents.

**- L'électricité vous connaissez ?**

**- Hem, non. Ceci est gratuit, y voyez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un désavantage ?**

**- Le principe de ne pas avoir besoin de bout de bois pour allumer la lumière ! Vous venez m'enfermer dans cet endroit totalement inadapté à ma condition ! Voilà un désavantage !**

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, et me tire vers lui

**- Pensez-vous réellement qu'à un seul moment vous serrez seule ?**

**- Oui ?**

Il ricane et balance sa tête de gauche à droite... OK, je ne serais jamais seule. Attends voir, Jamais Seule ? Jamais ? Mais... genre quand je dors ? La douche ? Les toilettes ? Jamais ? Non vraiment là ça devient pire qu'une prison.

**- Vous aurez quelques moments d'intimités. Nous allons voir les "modalités" avec Albus. Lyne ?**

**- Mmm...**

**- Allez, suivez moi.**

**- Espèce de drôle, va. Ma vie va être un enfer pire qu'à l'internat je sens !**

Un couloir de plus s'illumine, on le longe, et j'entends des murmures, mon Dieu que cet endroit est horriblement glauque ! Les murmures s'accentuent. Il n'y a personne, mais on dirait qu'il y a foule ! Severus soupire une première fois, une deuxième fois, et s'exclame

**- Oui ! C'est elle ! Elle est moldue, oui ! Et oui, vous devrez le plus possible vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de problèmes ni qu'elle s'enfuie !**

Je me retourne et entends quelques exclamations étouffées, mais personne en vue !

**- Severus ? Vous parlez à qui là ?**

Il soupire encore une fois, et me montre du doigt les murs. Oui, donc Severus a un sacré problème. Moi j'entends des voix, mais lui parle aux murs...!

**- Sur les murs, il y a des tableaux, et ceux ci ont une conscience et une personnalité. Ils parlent, vous répondre, et s'offusquent de l'impolitesse comme de vraies personnes. Ne les ignorez pas, ils viennent d'autres époques, avec d'autres vies, ils sont un puits de savoir.**

**- C'est le professeur qui parle là ?**

Je tourne la tête vers le tableau à côté de moi, et remarque enfin qu'il me regarde lui même !

**- Oh merde !**

Je crois que la suite c'est que j'ai tendu la main vers le tableau pour le frapper et qu'il a hurlé lui même ! Que par peur j'ai tourné sur moi même en hurlant en voyant les tableaux hurler aussi ! Et que j'ai couru vers le bout du couloir avec Severus à mes trousses... Et que le fantôme qui s'est mis à me suivre m'a achevé d'effrois, et je me suis évanouie.

Oui ça doit être à cause du fantôme...

_La suite vraiment mardi ou mercredi !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour vos messages :_

_**Ellina** : Ca me fait très plaisir de lire ça ! J'espère continuer de te faire aimer ses points de vues ! Je me met à sa place finalement... J'aime que dans cette folie, elle soit bassement rationnelle par moment ! Comme promis la suite !  
><em>

_et **Juliette** : Oui les chapitres sont plutôt court... J'aime bien ce côté épisode de vie, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas les autres lecteurs ! Merci pour le courage !  
><em>

Chap 5

**- Ah vous revoilà Miss Simons !**

J'ouvre les yeux devant Albus qui me sourit assis sur une chaise dans un endroit blanc, très blanc. Aseptisé. On est à l'infirmerie... Je me suis donc bien évanouie. Comment avoir l'air cruche devant l'homme désiré... Bien joué Lyne !

Severus se racle la gorge et regarde ailleurs tandis qu'Albus me regarde les yeux grands ouverts avec une énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres. Plutôt effrayant quand on y pense...

**- Parlons donc un petit peu de votre séjour ici si vous le voulez bien Miss Simons... oui c'est une question rhétorique.**

**- Oh. Bien, alors parlons-en puisque je n'ai pas le choix !**

**- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accords, nous allons faire de votre séjour ici un moment inoubliable ! Par mesure de précaution, vous allez être présentée comme une assistante pour un prochain cours. Vous pourriez enseigner la vie moldue à quelques étudiants triés sur le volet.**

**- Je ne suis pas prof, et cela n'a jamais été ma vocation.** Dis-je tout net.

**- Point de détail,** me réplique Albus avec un mouvement de la main. **Vous serez présentée comme telle, et votre condition de moldue sera dévoilée. Les étudiants le remarqueront bien assez tôt. Comme vous ne pouvez vous débrouiller seule dans ce château qui n'est pas conçu pour des moldus, vous serez accompagnée sans cesse par quelqu'un. Severus va se charger de vous pour les jours à venir le temps que vous fassiez connaissance avec les lieux, et le personnel y travaillant. Actuellement ce sont les vacances, la majorité des élèves sont absents. Seuls quelques uns sont ici, vous devriez pouvoir prendre vos marques tranquillement. Pour la semaine à venir vous logerez dans les appartements de Severus. Nous trouverons ensuite une solution simple pour tous.**

**- Jamais seule donc...**

**- Non, pour l'instant jamais.**

Je hoche la tête péniblement... Quel désastre. Moi qui voulait devenir journaliste, je devrais plutôt devenir écrivaine, et raconter mes péripéties à ma sortie. Si sortie il y a un jour.

**- Severus, vous vous en chargez ?**

**- Est-ce vraiment une question Albus ?**

Albus sourit à sa question, se lève et sort de l'infirmerie, en faisant un petit geste à une femme qui accoure à mon chevet.

**- Vous sentez vous mieux mon enfant ?**

Mon enfant ? J'ai 27 ans ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié !

**- Je suis Mme Pomfresh, appelez moi Pompom comme tout le monde ici. Je suis à votre service à toute heure, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un évanouissement grave, Severus vous a récupéré avant que vous ne vous cogniez la tête par terre fort heureusement ! Vous pouvez sortir d'ici maintenant, mais faites attention, vous risquez d'avoir quelques surprises. Les fantômes sont farceurs, et vont adorer vous taquiner.**

J'ai hâte. Vraiment...

Severus est toujours à côté de mon lit assis sur une chaise, me regardant. La dénommée Pompom s'en va, et nous laisse dans un silence pesant. Je me tourne et me relève de ce lit tout sauf confortable. Mon royaume pour un vrai lit ! Quand il me disait que ce serait peut être pire ce soir, je ne le croyais pas... et bien maintenant je le crois. Des tableaux qui parlent, des fantômes, des lumières qui s'allument seules... Et j'imagine pas de Télévision ? Pas de Cds, pas de consoles... Comment vais-je survivre ici !

**- On y va ?**

J'hoche la tête à nouveau, et le suis vers la sortie visiblement. Il marche lentement, à mon allure, me laissant regarder partout. Un courant d'air froid me donne des frissons et je me rapproche de lui inconsciemment, ou peut être si consciemment ! Mes mains s'accrochent à son bras, et je me sers contre lui en marchant. Il ne dit rien, mais je l'ai senti se raidir. Les tableaux nous regardent quand nous passons dans un couloir. Visiblement Severus a un certain statut, personne ne parle, tous nous regardent mais ils ne disent rien. Un fantôme nous attend au fond du couloir, là j'ai finalement une vraie raison de rester accrochée à Severus. Il est transparent, et c'est assez effrayant. Je ne pense pas m'y faire un jour. Severus pose sa main sur la mienne qui serre son bras... Ma peur se lit sur tout mon corps je suppose. Il me fait signe et nous tournons rapidement dans un couloir caché derrière une tapisserie ! Moi qui croyais qu'on aurait pu se bécoter là derrière, en fait il m'emmène toujours plus loin, évitant de m'imposer les fantômes... quel gentillesse pour quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas selon ses propres dires !

**- Voilà, mon... notre appartement. Rentrez.**

Je me glisse à l'intérieur le frôlant, et commence à observer tout ce qui trouve dans cette pièce. C'est donc un salon, avec ses fauteuils, son canapé, bibliothèque, et 3 portes. Il suit mon regard

**- A gauche, ma chambre, à droite mon bureau, qui sera votre chambre donc. Et au centre la salle de bain. Pas de cuisine, effectivement, nous avons une grande cuisine avec des... euh, des personnes de petites tailles et d'une espèce que vous ne connaissez pas je pense...  
><strong>

**- Combien y-a-t-il encore de choses qui vont me faire hurler de peur ?**

**- Plusieurs.**

**- Totalement dérangeant.**

**- J'en conviens.**

**- J'envahis votre espace, je suis aussi désolée pour vous que je peux l'être en de telles circonstances. **Dis-je aussi sarcastique que possible.**  
><strong>

Severus sourit puis s'installe dans un fauteuil.

-** Vous me ferez une liste de choses dont vous aurez besoin, j'essayerais de vous procurer le maximum possible.**

Je prends place dans le canapé, ôte mes chaussures et étale mes jambes.

**- Vous faites quoi quand votre vie vous échappe ?**

**- Cela fait longtemps qu'elle m'a échappé. Je suis espion de l'autre côté pour le compte d'Albus. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais rêvé enfant, mais c'est... ma punition pour des actes commis dans le passé.**

**- Vous étiez du mauvais côté avant.**

**- Ce n'est pas une question.**

**- Non. Vous me l'avez affirmé ce matin.**

Il hoche la tête lassé, et se masse les tempes de ses longs doigts.

Hey, qu'est ce que m'a dit Eloïse au sujet des grandes mains ? Grandes mains, grandes... chaussures ? Je rougis et ricane de ma bêtise. Severus hausse un sourcil. Rougi également et regarde ses pieds. C'est perturbant qu'il puisse avoir accès sans limite aux quelques pensées qui m'échappent. Je me lève pour cacher mes pensées, et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Il y a une fenêtre ! Et rien pour s'enfermer ? Ils ne connaissent pas les verrous ? Visiblement non. Maintenant c'est une question de temps. J'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Ce n'est pas si haut. La jambe droite d'abord, et hop on grimpe, c'est le moment ou jamais. Il n'osera pas venir tout de suite tout de même ! Je m'accroche au rebord, et pousse mon corps pour passer la deuxième jambe sur le rebord quand je me sens happée par derrière. Les mains de Severus sur mes hanches, il me ramène à l'intérieur. Encore une fois je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !

**- Il va falloir perdre cette mauvaise habitude Lyne. Vous allez finir par vous rompre le cou.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'essayer, non ?**

**- Vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous êtes perpétuellement en position de faiblesse.**

Il me rapproche encore de lui, et je suis collée contre lui entièrement. Au moins la tentative aura servi à quelque chose ! J'aime ça ! Un sourire sur les lèvres, mes mains s'échappent de mon contrôle et grimpent sur ses épaules. Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire. C'est... sans mot. J'ai définitivement comme disait Granger le béguin pour lui.

**- Je n'espère pas pour vous.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas fiable.**

**- Oh, vous êtes dans l'incapacité de faire... jouir une femme ? Ça ce n'est pas fiable effectivement !**

Severus réagit plutôt rapidement, et me plaque contre le mur. Je n'aurais peut être pas du faire de blague ? C'était peut être déplacé non ?

Non... pas du tout...

Sa main descend contre mon ventre, et se faufile sous mon pull. Sa main est chaude, et douce, et... vraiment baladeuse. Il s'approche de ma poitrine lentement et dessine d'un doigt le dessous d'un de mes seins. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée. Le souffle coupé, j'attends plus. Beaucoup plus !

_paniquez pas, la suite est déjà écrite, et arrive en fin de semaine...le temps de la mettre en ligne !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Alors il se passe quoi hein... ?_

Chap 6

Severus souffle derrière mon oreille, et commence à titiller mon oreille. Il la mordille tandis que sa main caresse toujours le dessous de mes seins. Mon Dieu que c'est agréable.

Le marshmallow vivant c'est moi ! Les jambes en coton, et la tête dans les étoiles... J'aime cette expression que j'ai lu une fois : « n'être que sensations ». C'est exactement cela, je ne fais que ressentir, et mon cochon qu'est ce que je ressens dis donc !

**- Toujours le même avis ? Je ne suis toujours pas capable de faire jouir une femme ?**

**- J'ai un esprit scientifique, il me faut des preuves.**

Je sens Severus sourire dans mon cou et mordiller ma peau. Sa deuxième main entreprend le voyage vers mon jean, et son genou m'écarte les jambes. Collée contre le mur, je ne fais qu'approuver tout ce qu'il fait ou va faire d'ailleurs...

**- Pourquoi moi ?** Je demande entre deux respirations.

**- Vous avez vomi sur les chaussures de Black.**

**- Si j'avais su j'aurais vomi sur les gens plus souvent.**

**- Non, juste sur Black. La prochaine fois, attendez que je sois présent.**

Je rigole jusqu'à ce que sa main m'agrippe le point sensible et commence un massage. L'autre main descend pour remonter mon pull, jusqu'à l'enlever. Si je suis une femme de caractère, ce que je pensais jusqu'ici, maintenant je suis plutôt docile, et lève les bras pour l'aider. L'air froid sur ma peau me provoque un frisson que Severus s'empresse de masquer en me collant à lui encore plus, si c'était possible.

Si je me réveillais moi aussi ? Allez une main sur son épaule, glisse vers son cou, et attrape ses cheveux qui lui tombe sur la nuque. L'autre se glisse jusqu'à ses fesses. Bingo ! Elles sont extraordinairement ferme, j'adore ! Ma jambe remonte le long de sa hanche. Non vraiment, je suis particulièrement soumise aujourd'hui ou entreprenante ? Allez savoir, en tout cas j'aime ça. Il me cale contre le mur et j'entoure entièrement ses hanches tandis que sa main a stoppé le massage et remonte vers mes seins. Je ne suis pas en reste tout de même, il entame un va et vient divinement frustrant, je veux plus ! Je le veux !

**- Plus, j'ordonne.**

**- A vos ordres ma chère.**

**- Toujours aussi serviable ?**

**- Il faut des exceptions pour confirmer une règle. Nous dirons qu'aujourd'hui je confirme que je suis une personne détestable.**

J'étouffe un rire, et il me redescend et me tire plus loin, nous sortons de la salle de bain, et entrons dans la chambre. C'est bien, je n'ai plus 18 ans, et j'aime assez le côté pratique d'un lit... en tout cas mon dos l'aimera, ça c'est sûr... et une autre partie de mon corps appréciera je pense...

Sans couper le contact de ses mains, il retire mon patalon bien plus vite que je n'aurais imaginé cela possible ! Ses vêtements suivent le même chemin, éparpillés sur le sol de sa chambre. La main de Severus s'insinue sous ma culotte, et aggripe mes fesses tandis que je me colle encore contre lui. Encore et toujours... le va et vient est frustrant, je le sens contre moi, je sens son désir contre mon entrejambe, je le sens...

Une de ses mains remonte mon pull et le lance, je ne pense pas être consciente de quoique ce soit d'autre que sa peau contre la mienne.

Ses dents qui me mordillent.

Son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Et finalement Lui en Moi.

J'ouvre un oeil, je suis toujours dans le lit avec Severus. Allongée contre lui, je sens sa respiration régulière. Au moins lui est maître de son corps. Moi mon coeur ne s'est toujours pas calmé. Je le vois mal se calmer d'ailleurs après ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. Je crois que j'ai été proche de l'arrêt cardiaque à plusieurs reprise surtout quand il m'a fait ce truc la deuxième fois avec sa bouche et ses dents là où...

**- Lyne ? Tu comptes revivre dans ta tête tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Pardon !** Je m'exclame en rougissant.

**- Comment fais-tu pour rougir après ce que tu as fait ?**

Je rougis encore plus si c'est possible et me redresse dans le lit, le regarde lui qui a l'air si détendu les bras croisés derrière sa tête, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il attrape mon bras me fait fait tomber contre lui dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse, son bras me resserrant tendrement contre lui. On dirait un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Une fois je suis restée deux ans avec un gars. C'était physiquement l'opposé de Severus, des cheveux blonds, un sourire perpétuellement accroché aux lèvres, et séducteur avec tout le monde. Ma famille l'adorait, mes amis aussi, ses amis lui vouaient un culte, et quand nous étions seul c'était merveilleux au début. Et puis, et bien il se reposait de tant de perfection quand nous étions à l'appartement, ce qu'il fait qu'il s'est transformé en vrai connard, et personne ne me comprennait. Tous m'ont accusé d'être trop exigeante, alors que je ne pense pas l'être... Si ça se trouve, Severus serait tout l'inverse ?

**- On fait quoi maintenant ?** Je demande

**- On se tutoie.**

**- Un bon début de réponse. J'ai faim.**

**- C'est l'heure. Prête à affronter les autres professeurs ?**

**- Non.**

Je me détache de lui lentement, son bras me laisse m'échapper. Il se tourne et se lève, cherchant ses vêtements au sol. Il tient ma petite culotte du bout des doigts avec un sourire

**- C'est à toi, non ?**

**- J'espère pour moi oui... !** Je rigole en l'attrapant et l'enfilant. Oui, je l'espère pour moi qu'il n'est pas du genre à porter des petites culottes en satin noir... **Dans la liste, il y aura des sous-vêtements... tu les choisiras ou c'est une vieille bigote qui le fera ?**

**- C'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire les boutiques... Mais je pourrais faire un effort quand je donnerais ta liste en précisant de la suivre à la ligne et de te consulter pour le choix...**

Je finis d'enfiler ma polaire, et me tourne vers lui habillé tout en noir, et la main sur la poignée. Sur un signe de tête de sa part je le suis.

**- Nous allons manger dans la grande salle. Elle porte bien son nom, il y aura quelques élèves, sur les longues tables qui leur sont attribuées. Nous allons nous installer à la table des enseignants. Reste près de moi. Il y a un demi géant. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement... Il s'appelle Hagrid, mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est la personne la plus gentille qu'il soit, d'après ce que disent les autres. Moi il m'agace, mais peu de gens ne m'énervent pas... Il y a une ou deux vieilles folles qui vont te sauter dessus...**

Je l'écoute énumérer tranquillement tout ce qui m'attend lors de ce repas. Il m'évite un nouveau choc, et j'écoute attentivement en marchant à ses côtés. Ses bras sont le long de son corps, et j'attrape sa main.

Il s'est arrêté de parler, et de marcher par la même occasion. Au contact de ma main, il s'est raidit.

**- Ce n'est pas mon genre de tenir la main dans les couloirs... Ou ailleurs.**

**- Désolée.**

Il se tourne vers moi, la main accrochant toujours la mienne. Il lève nos mains jointes à la hauteur de nos têtes.

**- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas démonstratif.**

**- Pas de cette manière, non. Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans qui veut exhiber sa dernière conquête. Je ne veux pas étaler ma vie privée. Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne.**

**- Je comprends. Je suis déstabilisée dans cet...endroit ? Et j'ai le contact facile...Mais si ça te gène, il n'y a pas de problème, en public soyons...courtois !**

Je lâche sa main, et reprend la route. Severus finit par me rejoindre, et une main se glisse dans mon dos et me le caresse légèrement. Donc tu n'es pas tactile pour le moment mon cher, comme tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas gentil, qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance... Ouais, ouais... En fait t'es juste un mec, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Un sourire au lèvres, je marche légèrement et rentre avec lui dans cette grande salle où nous allons manger. Sa main est revenue le long de son corps, et il avance le bras pour me faire signe de passer devant.

Des bougies.

Il y a des tonnes de bougies. C'est hallucinant !

Elles flottent dans l'air ! Qui a pu un jour avoir une idée comme ça ? Qui a eu l'envie de faire une salle comme ça !

Mon Dieu ! Le plafond ! Il n'y a pas de plafond ! Il y a un grand ciel, avec des fantômes... génial encore des fantômes...

Une main me pousse vers l'avant. Ok, donc ce n'est pas par hasard si Severus me suivait, c'était pour éviter que je me ridiculise en restant bloquée à l'entrée, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur le ciel ! Bon point pour toi ! J'avance donc vers cette table centrale. Sur mes côtés il y a des jeunes attablés prêt à manger et qui me regardent en discutant. Des murmures... Je garde les yeux fixés sur Albus, qui a accroché son regard sur nous.

Enfin la table ! Enfin, non, il y a eu d'autres tables, mais enfin la bonne !

**- Installez-vous Lyne, nous allons commencer à manger bientôt !**

Albus se lève, et parle encore

**- Nous avons une nouvelle avec nous, mes chers élèves ! Voici Miss Simons Lyne, elle est moldue, et est présente pour étudier notre monde, et par la suite vous donner des cours sur le monde moldu. Alors souhaitons lui la bienvenue parmi Nous !**

Super, la voilà ma honte. Severus avait eu la gentillesse de me l'éviter à l'entrée, je l'aurais eu tout de même. Je m'assoie à côté de lui aussi discrètement que je peux le faire après une annonce publique.

**- Bonjour Miss Simons, **dit la voix à ma gauche.

**- Bonjour ?**

**- Je suis Minerva McGonagall. La directrice de la maison Griffondor. La table sur la deuxième rangée à gauche.**

**- Oh. Félicitations.**

Minerva a eu l'air heureuse de ma réponse, mais je dois avouer que je suis perplexe. Maison Griffondor ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette nouvelle idiotie ?

**- Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Chacune a sa table, poufsoufle, serdaigle, griffondor, et les serpentards. Ma maison, et j'en suis le directeur. Les élèves sont répartis dès leur arrivée, et n'en changent pas. Nous surveillons le bon fonctionnement, et cela divise le travail de suivi par quatre.** Explique Severus d'une voix lointaine.

Très bien, ça c'est le Severus en public. Distant. Je le regarde, il a les yeux fixé sur la table à droite. Elle doit être sous sa surveillance.

**- Je suis assez étrangère au fonctionnement de Poudlard.** Dis-je à Minerva McGonagall.

**- Vous vous y habituerez. Vos appartements vous conviennent ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous les partagez avec Severus ?**

**- Je crois que ça l'ennuie. Les plats apparaissent devant nous. Je ne m'y ferais jamais à cette magie.**

**- Vous pourrez bientôt avoir un appartement plus... moins... enfin avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Je n'en ai pas envie à l'heure actuelle. Severus est d'une compagnie plaisante. Il ne m'importune pas.**

**- Oh**, réplique Minerva.

Elle se renfrogne, je crois l'avoir vexé, ce n'est peut être pas malin. J'entame mon assiette lentement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir apparaître la nourriture a donné un goût étrange à ce qui rempli mon assiette...

**- Mais, j'aurais besoin de quelques effets, je n'ai que ce que j'ai sur le dos comme vêtements... Peut être m'aiderez vous à me procurer ce dont j'ai besoin ?**

**- Bien entendu, je verrais avec Albus pour réaliser une sortie surveillée.**

**- Oh, merci Madame !**

**- Appelez moi Minerva voyons !** Elle sourit.

Je crois que j'ai arrangé le coup, et elle ne m'en veut plus. J'en souris bêtement, et une main caresse ma cuisse. La main de Severus. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas s'exposer... Non, pas de remarques, il ne faut pas le faire fuir ! Il faut...

Oh le... ! Il ne s'arrête pas à ma cuisse mais remonte vers le haut de mon jean. Un bouton saute.

J'ai la bougeotte sur ma chaise... Minerva me regarde rougir et continue son monologue sur notre potentielle sortie, et les boutiques que nous irions visiter, comme si je rougissais d'anticipation ! Non, c'est plutôt que la main de Severus se faufile dans mon pantalon, et que je ne sais plus où me tenir ! Mes mains s'aggripent à la table pendant que je garde les yeux fixés face à moi dans le vide. J'entends murmurer à ma droite

**- Tout va bien ? Vous voulez peut être sortir ?**

**- Volontiers,** je réponds à Severus rapidement, qui retire sa main, et je sens mon pantalon se refermer seul. Bien pratique tient. **Désolée Minerva, je ne me sens pas bien, Severus va me raccompagner. A bientôt.**

**- Oh, reposez vous bien ma chère, je vous contacterais dès que j'aurais parlé avec Albus. Bonne nuit.**

Je hoche la tête et m'empresse d'ôter ma serviette, et de sortir de cette salle comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. En guise de diable j'ai Severus, et c'en est diablement excitant...

_Alors, alors ? Déçu(e), Surpris(e) ? Il ne vous manque pas quelque chose... ?  
><em>


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Ellina :** __Ouf !_ _J'ai moi même 25ans... alors comme je disais à Helenemalvezin Lyne c'est un peu moi, ou je suis un peu elle.. Va savoir, j'aime me mettre à sa place en tout cas. Surtout le chapitre 6 ! Bonne suite !_

Chap 7

Connard ! Salopard ! Inculte du sentiment ! Saleté d'homme des cavernes ! Démoniaque viril Severus...

Ah vous êtes là... Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait cet enfoiré, ce... Je n'ai même plus de mot pour le définir !

Récapitulons, en sortant de la salle nous avons croisé un jeune blond. Malfoy je crois, un élève de sa maison, qui m'a regardé avec un profond mépris et qui a glissé une insulte du bord de ses lèvres fines après avoir salué Severus. Je ne saurais vous la redire, il l'a marmonné, et ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire... Enfin bref, ne nous éternisons pas, je sais reconnaître une insulte même si c'est dans une autre langue pour moi. Severus n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Et il a répondu à ce jeune blanc bec :

**- Bonsoir Draco.**

Bonsoir... Bonsoir ! Et moi ? Rien, nada, et puis pas un remord en tournant son regard vers moi, il était noir comme toujours, pas tendre, pas d'excuses, rien. Vous l'avez dans le mile, je ne suis qu'une greluche de plus dans son lit ! Une greluche c'est le bon mot... Une poupée dont il n'est pas utile de s'occuper autre que pour le sexe.

Merci bien, mais j'ai déjà donné dans le genre ! Non mais, s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire par cet amputé du sentiment. La Granger avait peut être raison finalement. Il aura été gentil avec moi pour me mettre dans son lit, et puis après ça... pourquoi prendre ma défense hein ? Et bien je vais vous le dire : Pas besoin ! Il a déjà eu ce qu'il voulait.

Nous sommes revenu dans l'appartement, et là, la petite partie de jambe en l'air, il pouvait toujours l'attendre.

C'est la scène suivante qui s'est déroulée :

_- Il m'a dit quoi le petit con ?_

_- Une insulte sur ton sang. Malfoy fait partie d'une très grande famille de sang pur et mangemorts. Je ne peux me permettre de griller ma couverture en réagissant devant lui._

_- Et tu crois que cette réponse va me satisfaire ?_

_- Lyne, je risque de mourir si je change mon statut ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère !_

_- A la légère ? Ah ouais, traite moi comme une moins que rien devant tout le monde, je vais en redemander tiens !_

_- Lyne... si tu ne peux comprendre j'en suis navré._

_- Moi aussi, j'en suis « navrée »... je réponds avec le plus de sarcasme possible._

_Il soupire._

_- Je n'aurais pas du..._

_- Tu n'aurais pas du quoi ? Je hurle à présent, les poings serrés le long de mon corps._

_Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire mon gars, je suis à l'apogée de mon énervement ! Et ma main ne va pas tarder à finir sur ta joue violemment ! _

_- Nous n'aurions pas du devenir intime si rapidement, tu ne connais pas encore tout notre monde, ses principes. Je..._

_- Tais-toi._

Et il m'a obéit... quel idiot ! Il aurait du continuer de chercher des excuses... La suite est simple, mes yeux m'ont picoté, signe que j'allais pleurer de rage. Alors j'ai fait ce que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait. En tout cas c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'idée. J'ai hurlé de rage, je l'ai maudis sur au moins 30 générations, insulté, hurlé les pires choses que je pouvais faire. Et il m'a regardé faire ma crise complètement stoïque, un masque sur le visage. Ou alors c'est qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ou qu'il est totalement habitué à ce genre de scène.

Il n'a rien dit.

Il n'a fait aucun geste.

Il m'a juste regardé.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie, le fait qu'il ne dise rien a accru ma colère. Cela fait 15 minutes que je suis revenue dans ma chambre, et je n'arrive toujours pas à décolérer, hurlant toujours des insultes sans sens dans ma chambre. Tournant en rond, maudissant la vie, Severus et moi même. La première parce qu'elle m'a fait tomber dans ses bras, le deuxième parce qu'il m'a séduite avec ses regards en coin, et moi même parce que je me suis fait des films en deux jours.

Deux jours, et j'en suis mordue. Deux jours ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse quand même, pas en deux jours, mais sans cet épisode, je pense que j'aurais pu développer des sentiments profond pour cet homme si tendre avec moi...

Si tendre avec moi, juste moi.

Ils me l'ont dit, Granger m'a prévenu qu'il n'était pas un homme pour moi. Les autres étaient surpris de son attention sur moi. Minerva était étonnée que je ne veuille pas changer d'appartement...

Sa phrase « _Lyne, je risque de mourir si je change mon statut ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! » _hante mon esprit. Je la tourne et la retourne dans ma tête. Et s'il disait la vérité, et aveuglée par mon égo j'avais occulté le fait qu'ils sont en guerre, que Severus est espion. Avait-il raison de faire cela ? Ne suis-je qu'une idiote égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son bon plaisir ?

Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse boulette...

Et merde.

_Oui bon c'est court... et ce n'est peut être pas non plus ce que vous attendiez ? Mais en même temps, c'est pas fini ! La suite dans la semaine !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Ellina** : et oui... pas facile d'arriver dans un monde si différent sans en connaître ni comprendre les ficelles ! _

_**A vous tous**, je sais bien qu'elle parait futile, et égoïste, et plutôt détestable... Mais je pense que quand on débarque dans un monde inconnu, que personne ne vous a encore expliqué ce qu'il s'y passe et qui fait vraiment quoi... Je pense qu'on peut mettre un peu de temps pour réaliser ses paroles !_

Chapitre 8

Je tire la porte à moi, et avance la tête dans le salon. Severus n'y est pas ! J'avance, et me met devant sa porte à hésiter. Est ce que c'est une bonne idée avec le coup d'éclat stupide que je viens de faire ? Est ce que c'est vraiment stupide ? Étais-je en droit d'attendre quelque chose d'un homme que je ne connais que depuis deux jours ? Dois-je n'avoir aucun respect pour moi même face à cette guerre ?

Ma vie est bien trop remplie de questions. Je préférais mon état d'esprit de la semaine dernière : Que vais-je manger ce midi, et ou postuler pour un travail ? C'était déjà compliqué, mais en comparaison c'est dix fois plus simple. En plus, Éloïse avait souvent les réponses à mes questions.

Éloïse. Elle aurait les réponses à mes questions.

Éloïse. Que fait-elle en ce moment ? Est ce qu'elle me cherche ?

Éloïse, mes parents, mes amis.

Et voilà, les grandes eaux sont de sortie, ma vue se brouille, et je pleure devant la porte de Severus. Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre, et me jette sur le lit telle une héroïne de film dramatique. Oui, en toute circonstance, nous devrions tous mettre de la théâtralité dans sa vie. Sinon c'est d'un banal !

Mais le problème c'est que je suis banale. Totalement banale. Je suis « moldue » comme ils disent. Ma vie n'est rien comparée à ce qui m'entoure. C'est l'aspect le plus déprimant avec le fait que je viens de faire une crise à un sorcier qui lui est tout sauf banal, et qui a montré de l'intéressement envers moi.

Quelle idiote je fais. Et je m'endors sur cette vérité, les yeux rouges.

Vous savez quoi ? Cette journée ne peut pas être pire que celle d'hier. Du coup je me lève du lit plutôt en forme. Positiver, c'est mon mot d'ordre aujourd'hui.

**- Miss Simons, quand vous serez prête nous irons déjeuner. Passé 10 minutes, je partirais seul, et vous resterez enfermée en attendant mon retour.**

Ah, Severus me vouvoie de derrière la porte. La journée peut donc être pire qu'hier.

**- Je serais prête dans 10 minutes ! Je prend une douche, et j'arrive.**

Je sors la tête de la chambre, et regarde l'homme qui me fait face. Il est tout droit, comme la justice. Habillé tout de noir, me regardant sans expression.

**- Severus... je...**

**- 10 minutes.**

Je m'empresse d'aller dans la salle de bain, et y trouve quelques vêtements propre sur une console. On va dire que c'est pour moi...

Sortie de la douche qui heureusement fonctionne normalement avec des robinets, enfin quelque chose que je peux faire seule, j'enfile les vêtements. Boxer noir, et chemise blanche. J'enfile le tout, remet mon jean, et remet mon pull dessus le tout. La chemise est bien trop longue, je pourrais faire une nouvelle mode ! J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas bien intéressé par ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je cherche plutôt une idée pour me faire pardonner.

**- Severus, je suis prête? Nous y allons ?**

**- Bien.**

Il a un minimum de mot aujourd'hui ? Peut être a-t-il trop parlé hier ?

**- Severus ? Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier.**

**- Non, je pense ce que j'ai dit. Nous n'aurions pas du. L'affaire est close. Suivez moi, et en silence.**

Genre je vais me taire ! Bon ok, je ne dis rien, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Oh non, non, non ! C'est juste parce qu'avec le regard noir qu'il m'a jeté, je suis prudente...

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle, toujours impressionnante... Je le suis jusqu'à la grande table, où sont présent déjà Minerva et Albus qui discutent. Ils nous regardent arriver, et Albus a une ride de plus, si c'est possible, qui se fronce sur son front.

**- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, ma chère Lyne ?** Demande Albus dès que je suis installée toujours entre Severus et Minerva.

**- Mmm... et vous même ?**

**- Bien, merci, j'ai trouvé une idée pour votre liberté ! Merveilleux n'est ce pas ?** Affirme Albus, les yeux soudain illuminés.

**- Oui.**

Déjà que je ne suis pas bavarde au réveil, après la discussion avec Severus, si l'on peut appeler cela une discussion, je ne suis pas très loquace. Cela n'empêche pas Albus de m'exposer son idée, entrecoupée d'exclamations de joie de Minerva qui me lance des regards animés entre chaque phrase.

Son idée résumée est que je vais avoir droit à un bracelet de prisonnier. Magique bien entendu. Il saura déterminer si je suis dans un lieu autorisé, si je suis en train de détaler ou non... Si je compte m'évader, et enfin, si je suis en danger. C'est bien abstrait pour moi. Mais visiblement, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dire :

-** Merveilleux !**

Ce que je fais sans grand entrain.

**- Il lui faut un appartement.** Affirme Severus.

Je ne tourne même pas le regard vers lui et continuer d'observer ma tasse de café brulante. J'ai honte. Terriblement honte. Il vient de me jeter officiellement aux yeux de tous, avant même qu'ils sachent que nous avions été ensemble, quel paradoxe. Alors que j'avais encore un minuscule espoir que ce stupide épisode soit oublié. Il faut croire que Severus n'est pas de cette idée.

**- Bien entendu si c'est ce que désire Lyne, elle l'aura. Si bien sûr vous vous sentez capable de vivre dès à présent seule. Ce n'est pas évident, dans un nouvel univers !**

**- Oui.** Je réponds rapidement, avant de dire une bêtise, ou d'implorer Severus des yeux. Ce qui soyons honnête, ne marcherait pas.

Cette journée commence vraiment mal.

_La suite bientôt !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Merci pour vos petits messages ! Sans plus attendre la suite !_

_Chapitre 9_

1. J'ai emménagé dans mon appartement suite à cette conversation.

2. Albus m'a proposé de mettre un sort de confusion pour toutes les personnes que je connais dehors. Elles sont persuadées que j'ai trouvé du travail loin, et que je leur donne des nouvelles. Le jour où je reviendrais, et bien rien ne changera. Au moins ils sont rassurés.

3. Les élèves sont revenus de leur vacances. Et je les évite prudemment dans les couloirs... On ne sait jamais, s'ils ont une crise de colère et qu'ils ont envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un... je préfère que ce soit aux tableaux plutôt qu'à moi ! Je préfère avoir la compagnie de personne qui maitrisent leur magie. Traduction : qui ne sont plus élèves.

4. J'ai commencé à errer dans les couloirs comme les fantômes que je craignais. Oui craignais... j'ai bien compris depuis qu'à part Peeves, ils étaient de bonne compagnie. Et même Peeves a ses bons jours.

5. Hagrid m'a fait découvrir ses bestioles. Des araignées gigantesques... j'en frissonne encore de peur quand j'y pense. Mais il y a aussi son énorme chien qui laisse des trainées de bave un peu partout, qui lui est adorable. Hagrid est comme Severus me l'avait décrit : adorable. Il m'occupe l'esprit et les mains. Je l'aide dans son potager, et il me fait découvrir son monde en me racontant des histoires toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Et m'a expliqué cette guerre entre eux et les mangemorts. J'ai découvert le rôle de Severus. Et mon idiotie ne m'a parue que plus énorme.

6. Minerva m'a fourni tout ce que j'ai demandé. Dont des tonnes de sous-vêtements noirs de dentelle, prévu pour une possible réconciliation avec Severus. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé.

7. Severus m'ignore les bons jours, et est avec moi comme avec les autres le reste du temps, c'est à dire glacial si vous ne le connaissez pas.

8. Presque deux mois que je suis ici. Pas une fois je n'ai discuté avec lui. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Non, ça ce n'est pas vrai. Il me fusille du regard dès que j'ai le malheur de le regarder, alors je n'ose pas.

9. Noël est pour demain. Et je m'en vais chez Molly. Celle qui m'avait materné mon premier jour. Cette femme qui ne me connait toujours pas m'invite chez elle. Elle est bien trop gentille... Minerva et Albus viendront demain soir chez elle. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Severus, mais Albus a sous-entendu qu'il serait présent.

10. Je m'ennuie terriblement.

Et voilà, en 10 points voici ma vie, vous êtes toujours là ? Moi je serais déjà partie à la votre.

**- Miss Simons ? C'est l'heure.** Annonce un elfe qui me rend quelques services de temps en temps.

Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être surprise quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Il a la désagréable habitude de se frapper si je ne suis pas contente. Alors même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je lui dis que je suis toujours satisfaite... Au moins, ce ne sera pas ma faute s'il se fait mal...

Aujourd'hui j'utilise un portoloin. Accompagnée bien sûr... C'est la première fois que je sors de Poudlard depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ai envie d'aller dans un magasin, de boire un verre dans un endroit civilisé, d'aller même en boite ! C'est fou non ? Moi je trouve ça fou en tout cas, si vous non, c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas assez bien !

Toujours est il que je diverge de ce que je voulais dire.

J'ai un plan.

Un plan en béton !

Enfin, ça c'est ce que je me dis pour m'en convaincre.

Dans ma valise il y a ma micro robe noire du soir de ma rencontre avec Severus. Cette micro robe qui lui a plu, à laquelle il avait accroché ses longs doigts. Minerva m'a dit que ce serait un repas de fête, avec soirée ensuite. Alors si on fait la fête comme chez moi, cette robe est d'actualité, si non... je serais ridicule. Mais je l'étais déjà quand je les ai tous rencontré, alors ça ne changera pas grand chose.

J'ai la robe. Et je veux Severus pour l'accessoiriser. De toute façon dès que je la regarde je vois Severus me regarder quand je la portais. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, lorgner mon décolleté, et sourire en coin quand ma robe dévoilait bien plus que je ne le voulais. Et j'espère que cela lui fera penser aussi à ça. Et s'il n'y pense pas tout seul, croyez moi, je lui y ferais penser.

**- Lyne Simons ? Je suis Remus Lupin, nous nous sommes déjà vu, mais je pense que vous étiez occupée !**

**- Enchantée... Vous étiez dans la maison de Black, c'est cela ?**

**- Oui... à votre arrivée déjà.**

Je hoche la tête et l'observe. Châtain clair, des yeux marron clair. Un sourire étalé sur ses lèvres, il me fait signe, et me prend le bras. Je me retrouve collée contre lui, et nous tourbillonnons vers la demeure de Molly.

**- Je vais vomir...**

Et je le fais... Lupin a de meilleurs réflexe que Black, lui au moins s'est écarté !

**- Du chocolat ?**

Un sourcil remonté, je le regarde, une envie de vomir encore au bord des lèvres. Il a l'air surpris par ma réaction. Non, mais franchement je viens d'étaler mon dernier repas par terre, est ce que j'ai une tête à remettre quelque chose dedans à l'instant ? Et du chocolat en plus !

**- Vous aviez promis d'attendre si vous vouliez vomir sur quelqu'un.** Dit Severus qui est apparut de nul part à côté de nous.

Il fixe Lupin qui me tient le bras, et redescend son regard vers moi. Il me regarde ! Il me regarde ! Tout n'est peut être pas perdu !

**- J'ai juste envisagé de vous attendre si j'avais à nouveau envie de vomir sur Black.**

**- Lupin et Black, même combat.**

Je souris, et m'approche de lui, délaissant Lupin qui soupire exaspéré à la suite de la réponse de Severus. D'un signe de sa part, je le suis, et nous avançons ensemble vers la maison de Molly.

Il est là, il me parle, le monde tourne enfin à l'endroit !

_Voilà ! Allez la suite dans la semaine si tout va bien !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Merci pour vos messages ! J'ai été légèrement débordée dernièrement... incroyable_, _même pas le temps de regarder l'intégrale que je viens enfin d'acheter ! Hihihi !_ _Allez je vous ai déjà fait suffisament attendre !_

**Chapitre 10**

**- Lyne active toi s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de la salle de bain aussi !** Hurle Ginny à travers la porte.

**- Rentre, c'est ouvert.**

Une Ginny ébouriffée rentre dans la pièce, ses cheveux sont emmêles, ses joues rouge, et un peu... comment dire ? Harry ne serait-il pas passé par là par hasard ?

**- J'ai fait une course de balais avec les garçons, et maintenant il faut que je prenne une douche !**

**- Oui, bien sûr...**

**- Une course de balais ? C'est la dernière métaphore à la mode ici ?**

Je met une dernière couche de mascara noir et sort de la pièce. Hier soir, Severus m'a escorté jusqu'à la maison de Molly, puis m'a laissé dans cette folle demeure rousse aux mains des Weasley. En fait il repartait à Poudlard lui. Il revient ce soir si j'ai bien compris les murmures.

Ici ça court de partout, c'est l'effervescence. Il y a des têtes rousses partout ! Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris combien d'enfants Molly a, mais visiblement c'est une sacré famille nombreuse. Moi qui suis fille unique, c'est étrange. Du bruit à tous les étages, de l'animation dans tous les coins de la maison, et des blagues des jumeaux en toutes circonstances.

J'aime beaucoup cette ambiance, mais elle me fatigue ! J'ai presque hâte que Noël soit terminé et de repartir à Poudlard dans le calme de mon appartement.

-** Lyne ?** Chuchote Granger

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu comptes mettre vraiment cette robe ce soir ?**

D'un regard j'observe Hermione. Elle a un joli petit chemisier avec un pantalon, et regarde ma micro robe sur le lit dans la chambre que nous partageons.

**- Oui. Il faut ce qu'il faut !**

**- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour faire quoi ?**

Pour récupérer Severus voyons, mais ça je vais bien me garder de le lui dire. On est pas copine voyez vous. Elle déteste l'homme de mes rêves, alors ça n'encourage pas mes confidences. De toutes façons personne ne sait pour mon plan. Personne ne sait que je veux Severus, et ce n'est pas si proche du but que je vais tout faire foirer en le dévoilant !

Je lui fais un sourire énigmatique, en tout cas j'essaye, et retire le peignoir pour enfiler ma seconde peau si inconfortable... mais si propice à la discussion entre adultes.

**- Les jeunes ! L'apéro est prêt !** Crie Molly dans en bas de l'escalier.

Hermione qui n'a pas vraiment retiré ses yeux de ma robe depuis que je l'ai enfilé consent finalement à réagir au monde l'entourant.

**- Lyne, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop...**

**- Inconvenant ? Au pire on dira que je n'étais pas au courant du thème de la soirée...**

**- Faut-il vraiment faire tout cela pour que les garçons nous regarde ?**

La voilà la vraie question. Finalement, ce n'était pour protéger ma vertue déjà loin, non c'est de sa vertue dont elle veut parler la coquine !

**- Hermione, tu sais, les garçons ils ont un fonctionnement basique. Tu es extraordinaire mais ordinaire pour les vêtements, tu seras leur meilleure amie. Tu es idiote, mais a une allure folle, des talons vertigineux, et une minijupe, tu seras la femme de leur vie, ou du moins celle de la nuit.**

**- Lyne !**

**- Hermione, tu veux qui ?**

**- Ron...** marmonne-t-elle.

**- Ron ? Ton ami que tu suis partout ? Ce Ron là ?**

C'est une cause perdue ! Plus aveugle que lui, il n'y a pas. Et je ne vais pas transformer Granger en une trainée d'un soir tout de même ! Parce que pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est cela qu'il faudrait que je fasse !

**- Tu sais, je veux juste que Sev...**

**- Severus Snape ? C'est lui que tu veux ? Mais Lyne ! C'est... !**

**- Je sais qui c'est. Je sais ce qu'il est. Et je sais surtout comment il est avec moi. Ca m'a échappé je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Ne le dis à personne ! De toutes façons si ça fonctionne ça se verra déjà assez. Je compte lui faire du rentre dedans légèrement vulgaire, j'ai suffisament attendu, s'il ne réagit pas à la vision de la robe.**

**- On devrait y aller... Ils attendent.**

**- Hermione... on doit toujours, je dis bien toujours faire attendre les hommes.**

**- Et Molly ? Me** dit-elle en haussant les yeux.

**- Molly est mariée, elle ne compte pas ma chérie. Tu as tant à apprendre, et si peu de temps. Approche. Je ne vais pas te manger !**

Je sors mon rouge à lèvre rouge, et lui redessine les lèvres rapidement. Elle ouvre de grands yeux surprise, et je me dis que c'est vraiment flatteur de m'avoir confondu avec elle. Tellement mignonne, et tellement innocente, mais la même envie de se faire remarquer par l'Homme, enfin l'homme... Moi on parle de Severus, alors ce qualificatif est justifié, concernant Ron... je n'en suis pas sûre.

Nous descendons finalement et retrouvons une cohue digne de la gare de Londres dans le salon des Weasley. Des gens partout.

Vraiment partout ! Je ne vois pas Severus ! Ce n'est pas faute d'étirer le coup pour regarder par dessus tous ces gens.

**- ...Mangemorts vont attaquer bientôt, nous pensons...**

**- ...Il ne faut pas laisser tomber le ministre...**

**- …Goyle a pris la marque la semaine dernière déjà, sûrement le premier d'une longue liste...**

Ca parle tout autour de moi de sujet qui me touchent, cette guerre. Et en même temps qui ne me concerne en rien. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Moi, une moldue ? Moi le sujet qui pourrait m'intéresser est porté disparu à l'heure actuelle. Je me faufile dans cette foule de personne inconnue dans le salon de Molly. Froler ces personnes, et surveiller que Severus n'apparait pas.

Une main baladeuse sur mes fesses.

**- Hé !** Dis je en me retournant.

Un rouquin. Surprenant non ? En fait ce sont deux rouquins. Fred et Georges, les jumeaux maléfiques de Molly !

**- Tu cherches...**

**- quelqu'un Lyne ?**

**- Ne cherche plus...**

**- Nous sommes là !**

D'un sourire je les pousse et reprends mon chemin un sourire au lèvres.

Il est là.

Il est adossé à la porte de la cuisine.

Il me regarde de ses yeux noirs.

Il a un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Il me regarde en détaillant ma tenue de haut en bas.

Je ne peux retenir le sourire qui me vient en le voyant. J'en baisse les yeux vers ma robe, et remonte la tête, pour le voir sourire plus franchement.

Autour de moi plus rien n'a d'importance.

Et soyons honnête, le reste du monde n'a plus eu d'importance au moment où il a posé les yeux sur moi la première fois.

J'avance vers lui, et le silence se fait comme dans un film. Je n'entends plus le brouhaha du salon de Molly. Je n'entends rien d'autre que « il te sourit » que ma voix intérieure murmure diaboliquement comme une chanson entêtante.

**- N'avais-je pas dit de laisser ces jeunes dans l'ignorance de votre décolleté ?**

**- Je suis terriblement têtue.**

Sa main remonte vers mon cou, et s'arrête sur ma nuque. J'ai le souffle court.

**- Minerva ne t'as pas donné d'autres tenues pour ce soir ?**

**- Je ne voulais que celle ci.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour te retrouver.**

Nos yeux ne se séparent pas. Je suis comme happée dans son regard. Je sais qu'il a accès entièrement à mes pensées, et je sais quelles pensées s'échappent à cet instant de ma tête.

Les lèvres entre ouverte, je n'attends qu'une seule chose de Severus.

Pas le serment d'un amour éternel.

Pas la promesse que tout ira bien.

Encore moins qu'il n'aimera jamais quelqu'un autant que moi il m'aimera.

Son visage s'approche du mien, ses cheveux glissent sur mon visage. Mes yeux se ferment, et je m'empresse de les rouvrir pour ne rien perdre de ce moment. Sa main se resserre sur ma nuque, mon visage se tend vers le sien. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses épaules, et il m'embrasse.

Il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres courent sur les miennes, sa langue se soude à la mienne, et sur la pointe des pieds je me colle contre lui.

Il m'embrasse.

Mes bras se referment dans son dos, comme s'il pouvait envisager de partir... Je ne le lâche plus. Jamais. Je suis assoiffée de son baiser.

Le plus doux, le plus fiévreux, le plus sensationnel des baiser de toute ma vie.

Le baiser de notre réconciliation, mon cadeau de noël. Le meilleur de toute ma vie.

Le meilleur. Le premier avec Severus sans être dans un lit, pris dans une action.

Le meilleur premier baiser.

_Alors il vous manquait rien dans les précédents chapitres ?_ _Au plaisir de vous lire, et à bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Chapitre 11_

Un silence assourdissant !

Vous connaissez ce principe, associer deux mots qui ne vont définitivement pas ensemble ? Et bien "silence assourdissant" est l'expression parfaite pour cet instant.  
>Tous nous regardent Severus et moi. Lui qui a son bras autour de mon cou, et moi perchée sur mes talons collées contre lui, et soyons honnête deux minutes... je lui jète des regards énamourés toutes les trois secondes. Il faut bien vérifier qu'il me regarde toujours. On ne sait jamais, la dernière fois j'ai fait tout foirer tellement vite. Cette fois ci les précautions sont d'usage, je ne le lâche plus.<p>

J'aperçois entre deux regards Molly au milieu de la foule qui me sourit tendrement. En fait ils n'ont pas l'air tous totalement effrayés. En fait nous pourrions diviser la salle en deux. Les élèves de Severus ont comme une frayeur dans le regard, et l'autre moitié, hormis quelques adultes, ils sont plutôt déconcertés ? Oui j'imagine que c'est cela que reflète leurs visages.

**- C'est la fin du Moooonde !** Hurle Fred ou Georges en se mettant à courir au milieu du salon, suivi par son jumeau.

Quelques personnes ont l'air de redescendre sur terre, et reprennent leurs conversations en gardant un œil sur nous.

**- Je pense pouvoir supprimer leur prochaine punition à ces deux là...**

**- Quelle idée surprenant venant de toi ? Ne pas offrir d'heures de rangement à tes élèves ?**

Il sourit discrètement, et me ressert encore, si c'est possible, contre lui.

**- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le contact humain devant d'autres personnes ?** **"Ce n'est pas mon genre de tenir la main dans les couloirs**" **si je puis te citer.**

**- Lyne, nous ne sommes pas dans un couloir. Ton sens de l'observation laisse à désirer ma chère.**

**- Tu me fais perdre mes repères mon cher.**

Un hibou noir est à la fenêtre. Il me regarde bizarrement. Oui, bon je fais peut être toute une histoire, mais ce hibou a un regard déstabilisant. Il me fixe de ses yeux globuleux. Severus regarde le hibou également maintenant. A vrai dire je crois que tout le monde le regarde.

Derrière le hibou des formes noires s'agitent. Des volutes de fumées noires arrivent de partout. C'est effrayant comme ambiance. Noël c'est pas comme ça chez moi.

**- Lyne, ne sors pas. Cache toi.** **Si tu vois un éclair vert venir à toi, tu te baisses, tu fais tout pour y échapper, c'est compris ? Tu ne m'appelles sous aucun prétexte, tu ne me touches sous aucun prétexte. Je n'existe pas pour toi. Ils nous attaquent.**

Un regard à Severus empli de peur, et je hoche de la tête. Il est sérieux, son masque froid est de retour. Autour de nous, les gens s'agitent sortent leur baguettes, intiment aux plus jeunes de se cacher, de se préparer à se défendre, et l'attaque commence.

Je cours dans la cuisine, et croise Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils me crient quelque chose mais je n'entends rien. Des cris fusent de partout et je ne maitrise rien, encore moins mon corps. Je fonce vers un placard, et jette toute la vaisselle qui s'y trouve par terre, je casse la tablette, et me glisse dedans, accroupie, et referme la porte du placard.

Des cris.

Des hurlements.

J'en pleure de peur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Et que fait Severus ? Doit-il se battre pour nous, ou pour l'autre côté ? Va-t-il tuer nos amis ?

Toujours des cris. Mes yeux me brulent. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passe. J'entends les chocs de corps qui tombent au sol. J'entends Fred hurler

**- Georges ! Non !**

Molly qui scande

**- Touche pas à ma famille sale garce !**

Des plaintes.

Et soudain le silence. Un silence assourdissant encore. Un silence qui me fait hoqueter de peur encore. Je claque des dents accroupie dans mon placard. Je ne comprends rien. Dois-je attendre que l'on m'en sorte ? Puis-je sortir la tête ? J'entrouvre le placard, et un jais de lumière arrive juste à côté. Un corps tombe devant mes yeux écarquillés. Un corps sans vie je pense. Un mort. La première fois que je suis confrontée à ça.

Les cris reprennent doublé de casse, des bruits sourds de chutes, et le mort me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux vides de vie fixés sur moi. Je sais qu'il ne me regarde pas personnellement, il est mort. Mais il me fait face. Je suis bloquée je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux.

Il faut que je parte. Il faut que je sorte de là. Je ne peux pas rester à côté de lui, je me sens bien trop mal pour ça. Il faut que j'aille ailleurs. Ma peau me brule comme si son regard pouvait me toucher. Je me glisse hors du placard, contournant le corps au sol, à quatre pattes. D'un regard au dessus du plan de travail je vois l'agitation. Des lumières dans tous les sens. Des sorts hurlés. Et Severus au milieu de tout cela. Il semble se battre contre nous, mais je le vois discrètement jeter un sort à un mangemort à son côté.

Et il m'a vu. Il a un instant la peur accroché au regard et moi je suis bloquée sur lui. J'ai peur pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Un mangemort me regarde soudain, et lève sa baguette vers moi. Je me baisse échappant au sort vert comme me l'a dit Severus. Et me court dans le couloir, vers les étages. J'entends Severus crier :

**- Avada Kedavra !**

Et je me retourne pour voir l'homme qui m'a jeté le sort s'effondrer au sol sans vie. Je suis coupée dans mon élan. Et bloquée contre la porte qui mène vers le couloir. J'ai quelqu'un dans mon dos. Et il me susurre à l'oreille :

**- Alors, Severus te protège ma jolie ?**

J'ai tout gâche encore une fois. Severus ne me le pardonnera jamais.

**- Malefoy il faut partir !** dit un homme à côté de celui qui me retient.

Il me lâche. Je suis sauvée ! Mais je sens mon corps être touché par une force invisible. Mon corps s'envole vers la cuisine et s'affaisse dans la vaisselle.

Je fixe les deux hommes planqués sous leurs masques d'argent s'échapper dans de la fumée noire comme pour leur arrivée, et des soupirs de soulagement s'échapper des gens en vie.

Je suis à terre. Mes côtes me font souffrir. J'ai mal. Mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal. Une douleur qui s'infiltre dans toute mes veines, et qui se loge au creux de ma poitrine. Severus est à côté de moi. Il ne sourit pas. Il me regarde, et semble hésiter. Molly s'exclame un peu plus loin :

**- Elle est en vie ?**

Severus me regarde droit dans les yeux et place sa baguette contre ma poitrine. Un filet de lumière en sort et je sens mon corps s'engourdir. La douleur s'échappe tandis que je ferme les yeux. Un dernier élan pour laisser échapper des mots de ma bouche :

**- Je t'aime... désolée...  
><strong>

**- Morte.**

_La suite bientôt. Oui il y a une suite..._

_C'était la suite logique pour moi, j'ai longtemps hésité, et puis je me suis lancée__, enfin j'ai surtout lancé Lyne contre de la vaisselle, et ça j'avoue, c'est pas gentil-gentil de ma part !_**  
><strong>


	13. Chapitre 12

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard... bientôt n'est pas censé signifier un mois pour moi. Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie de toutes façons vous dire : boulot-boulot-boulot c'est pas ce qui doit vous intéresser le plus !_

_Donc Lyne de retour : bah oui elle est pas vraiment morte..._

Un œil ouvert la pièce blanche me fait peur. Une pièce blanche ce n'est jamais bon signe après avoir été blessée. De mon point de vue en tout cas. Vous savez vous entendez :

_**- Morte**_

Et vous ouvrez les yeux la minute suivante tout est blanc. Franchement ce n'est pas un super point de départ pour la suite de ma vie. Ouverture du deuxième œil. Toujours aussi blanc.

Une pièce blanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimant. Moi qui aime la couleur, et le noir ces temps ci. Severus ou es-tu ?

**- Mathilda ? Vous vous réveillez finalement ? **demande une personne toute de blanc vêtue en rentrant dans la pièce**  
><strong>

Mathilda ? depuis quand je m'appelle comme ça ? On est passé dans une dimension différente ?

**- Ce n'est pas anodin 6 ans de coma, vous allez récupérer vos souvenirs au fur et à mesure. Vous vous souvenez de l'accident Mathilda ?**

Coma - Accident - 6 ans ?

**- J'ai quel âge ?**

**- 27 ans, Mathilda.**

**- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Lyne ! Et je ne suis pas restée dans le coma 6 ans ! J'ai passé une licence de lettres ! Et je cherchais un travail il y a peu ! Si j'ai toujours 27 ans, ce n'est pas possible ! **

Il me regarde sourit tristement, et me prend la main.

**- Vous êtes jeune, vous avez le temps de faire tout cela.** **Le cerveau humain est compliqué. Pendant 6 années vous avez cru faire ces choses, mais il va falloir les faire réellement maintenant.** **C'est un choc tout ceci, alors prenez votre temps, vous n'êtes active que depuis quelques heures, rassemblez vos souvenirs, nous en discuterons plus tard.**

Je retire ma main comme s'il m'avait brûlé, je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre homme me touche mis à part Severus. Non mais vraiment ou est-il ? Il l'aurait déjà poussé contre le mur s'il l'avait vu faire. Quoique je ne l'ai jamais vu jaloux, en même temps nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en arriver là ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait été. Jaloux. Severus Snape aurait été jaloux. Cette phrase me fait rire, lui si froid avec tous, n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que mon cerveau divague jusqu'à cette conclusion ! **  
><strong>

Lundi petit déjeuner, séance de reconstruction physique, alors que je me sens en forme, mais ils pensent qu'après 6 ans allongées, je ne sais plus bouger mes muscles. Pour moi la semaine dernière je me promenais dans le parc de Poudlard, mais j'ai renoncé à le leur expliquer. Ils sourient gentiment et continuent de me faire travailler mes muscles. Déjeuner, et rendez vous avec un psychologue. Le soir, TV.

Mardi petit déjeuner, séance de reconstruction physique, je m'ennuie. Déjeuner, recherche d'orientation pour les études. Je ne pense qu'à Severus pendant qu'ils me montrent les programmes de Lettres que j'ai déjà validé. Le soir, Lecture.

Mercredi petit déjeuner, séance de reconstruction physique, je meurs sur place d'ennui. Déjeuner, visite de la famille. Embrassade soulagée comme à chaque fois, et ils me racontent des choses que je sais déjà, la mort de mon chien il y a 3 ans. J'écoute patiemment, et je me sens m'éloigner d'eux. Mes souvenirs sont actifs. Rien n'est oublié. Seulement quand ils racontent quelque chose ils oublient toujours ma présence lors de cet évènement. J'étais là lors de la graduation de mon petit frère. Mais pour eux, c'est à raconter. Alors je m'exclame comme il est de bon ton de le faire :

_**- Déjà ! Oh comme tu as grandi petit monstre !** _

Jeudi petit déjeuner, séance de reconstruction physique, ma vie est chiante ! Vous en avez pas marre vous là ? Alors mettez vous à ma place. Poudlard qui était sacrément ennuyeux au début pour moi avait au moins la bonne idée d'avoir le prof le plus sexy de la planète que je pouvais croiser dans un couloir. Cette attente, était excitante à côté de ma vie actuelle.

Et j'ai du endurer ça un mois jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital enfin ! La liberté !

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mes souvenirs sont tellement incrustés dans ma mémoire. Mon prénom qui change, Severus le beau ténébreux, la magie tout ceci n'aurait été que le fruit de mon imagination pour ne pas m'ennuyer lors de ce long sommeil. Je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Il est temps que je sorte de ce lieu, ils vont finir par me convaincre que je suis folle.

Mes parents sont à côté de moi, et me sourient.

**- Tu nous a manqué ma chérie.**

Et Héloïse aussi n'était qu'un rêve. Ma meilleure amie. Mais elle existe, il faut juste que je la retrouve. Retourner dans le quartier de Londres, sympathiser avec elle dans ses bars habituels, et je pourrais récupérer presque ma petite vie d'avant. Je dis bien presque, parce que sur les papiers je n'ai plus aucun diplôme, et donc aucune possibilité de trouver LE travail parfait. Mais allons y par étape, déjà ma meilleure amie, ensuite le boulot.

Avant de monter dans la voiture je me retourne vers cet hôpital. Un homme est adossé contre un mur de ce lieu maudit. Il me regarde. Et je sens la folie s'emparer de moi à nouveau.

Des yeux noirs, encadrés de cheveux noirs, un mince sourire. Severus. Il se retourne, part et dans un nuage de fumée noire il disparaît.

**- Mathilda ? Tu montes ?**

**- Maman, tu savais que le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc ?**

**- Chérie, la vie comporte tout une palette de nuance, et tout les jours tu pourras en découvrir une teinte.**

**- Je connais déjà les teintes que je veux voir tout les jours.**

**- Quelles teintes ?**

**- Du noir coloré de sentiments.**

**- Tu n'es pas banale Mathilda ! **s'exclame mon père**  
><strong>

Ma mère, elle, me regarde étonnée, sans comprendre et monte dans la voiture. Du noir coloré, évidement elle ne doit pas comprendre. Mais moi c'est ce que je vois quand je vois Severus.

Il reviendra. Sinon il m'aurait laissé dans l'ignorance. Me laisser croire que j'ai rêvé toute cette aventure. Il ne serait pas venu le jour de ma sortie.

Il reviendra. Dès que cette guerre sera finie, dès que je ne serais plus en danger sous l'identité de Lyne.

La magie est une chose puissante, Albus me l'avait déjà prouvé en floutant mon existence lors de mon séjour à Poudlard, il a du recommencer. Mais il est une chose qu'il n'a pas pu retirer. Mon amour pour Severus restera présent. Finalement il ne pense pas à tout ce cher Albus.

D'un sourire je finis par rentrer dans la voiture. La vie recommence, et Severus est là, quelque part à veiller sur moi, oui je ne suis pas si banale que ça finalement !

_Voilà la fin. Si vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe vraiment c'est à votre bon vouloir. Cette fiction vient d'un reportage que j'ai vu il y a quelques mois, sur le fait que dans notre vie Harry Potter serait malade. Des hallucinations qui commencent à 11 ans : le déclenchement de sa maladie. Une sorte de schizophrène si mes souvenirs sont bons_. _Pour information, j'aime à imaginer que Lyne/Mathilda ne rêve pas..._

**Silykat, Noumea, Ellina, Helenmalvezin, Diane37, Mlle Elea, Ermyy13, Aravena, Juliette, under-the-bridge03, atlanta61, Roselia001, Pansanni : Spécial merci à vous, qui m'avez laissé des petits messages, drôles, amicaux. Merci à vous !** **C'est grâce à vous**.

_A la prochaine ! Merci d'avoir eu de la patiente, merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie ! _


	14. Epilogue

_Il parait que vous souhaitiez un épilogue... finalement je me laisse tenté ! En espérant qu'il vous satisfait ! Merci pour toutes vos commentaires !  
><em>

**_Deux ans plus tard..._**

Comme tous les soirs depuis deux mois, je vais dans un pub du centre de Londres pour travailler. Ce n'est pas un hasard c'est le pub préféré d'Héloïse.

Oh je sens que vous êtes un peu perdus ! C'est bien compréhensif, vous m'avez laissé à mon départ de l'hôpital. Depuis je n'ai pas réellement sombré dans la folie. Pas vraiment non.

Enfin ?

Nous allons dire que non. Et que le fait d'avoir croisé Héloïse dans le pub où nous allions régulièrement y a fortement contribué. J'ai fini par trouver une place de serveuse dans ce lieu, et ai réussi à sympathiser de nouveau avec elle. Ma vie commençait à ressembler à ce qu'elle était trois ans plus tôt. La recherche du travail, le diplôme et quelques amis en moins. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir de récupérer tout ceci !

**- Une vodka surprise ma chérie !** Me demande Héloïse en s'attablant contre le bar en bois. D'une main j'attrape la bouteille et y verse une rasade dans le mixer, trois jus de fruit mélangés plus tard, elle récupère son verre et commence à siroter.

**- Parfait** murmure-t-elle un sourire au bord des lèvres.

C'est l'expression de son visage que je préfère. Loin de moi l'idée de changer de bord, mais ces sourires vaguement dessiné sur les lèvres me font penser à Severus.

**- Bien passée ta journée ?**

**- Calme, et toi ?**

**- Comme d'habitude, quelques clients, une baston, des verres cassés, rien de bien méchant, et la soirée va se terminer bientôt** Répondis je avec un sourire.

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard, et elle me demande :

**- Pourquoi travailler ici ? Tu es intelligente et cultivée ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas tes études, valider quelque chose pour débuter une vie de succès ! Je suis sûre que tu réussirais tout ce que tu entreprendrais !**

Comment lui expliquer que j'ai déjà passé 7 ans à l'université ? Que même diplômée comme je l'étais je ne trouvais pas de travail, et que donc arrivée à 29 ans je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer tout à zéro ? Une flemme m'avait envahie, et j'attendais inlassablement que Severus revienne, et que ma vie reprenne comme elle était. Ce travail n'était qu'une parenthèse, une parenthèse en moi. Ma vie était en pause.

**- Regarde ce mec là bas, il te dévore des yeux ! Il est tout jeune ! Est ce qu'il est majeur au moins ?  
><strong>

Je me tourne vers l'endroit montré par Héloïse et observe un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille. Accompagné d'une brunette et d'un rouquin, leurs visages ne me sont pas étranger.

**- Harry, Hermione et Ron ?**

**- Bonsoir. Comment vas-tu Lyne ?** Me demande Hermione un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

**- Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'appelle Lyne, je vais divinement bien ! Et vous trois, que faites vous ici ?**

**- La guerre est finie Lyne. Nous sommes venus te voir pour te prévenir, si tu veux des nouvelles, nous pouvons peut être te renseigner. Ta vie va redevenir celle d'avant. Tes amis et ta famille reviendront à eux dans les semaines qui viennent, Albus nous a informé de la supercherie !  
><strong>

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, la guerre était finie.

Et Severus ? Pourquoi n'est ce pas lui qui était venu me voir ?

**- J'aimerais bien une bière moi !** S'exclame Harry.

**- Ta carte d'identité ?**

**- Je suis un putain de héros ! J'ai quand même le droit à une bière sans en faire une affaire d'état !**

Je ricane et retourne au bar chercher leurs boissons ma question au bord des lèvres. Sur mon plateau je pose les trois bières, et relève la tête vers la porte où je vois rentrer Rémus Lupin bien accompagné et Sirius Black fier dans son blouson en cuir. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'eux 6 mais je me sens devenir moi à nouveau. Je vois les autres personnes du bar les regarder et je sens la confirmation de ce que j'ai toujours cru vrai s'affirmer. J'ai bien vécu à Poudlard, ils sont réels.

**- Lyne ! En forme ou tu comptes me vomir dessus ?** Demande Black.

**- Jamais sans lui.**

Black sourit tristement et rejoins les autres. Je rajoute trois bières sur le plateau et m'élance vers leur table.

**- Mathilda ?** M'arrête Héloïse, **pourquoi t'appelle-t-ils Lyne ?**

**- Oh c'est un surnom d'avant notre rencontre !**

Elle retourne à sa conversation avec son voisin en jetant de furtif coup d'œil à Black, et j'avance vers la table d'Harry.

**- Quoi de nouveau dans le monde qui m'est interdit ?**

**- Albus est mort. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous avons tous cru que tu étais morte...  
><strong>

**- Tous ?  
><strong>

**- Pas tous.** Me rectifie Lupin.

**- Ou est-il ?** Je crie presque assoiffée de ce qu'ils ne veulent pas me dire.

Le silence se fait dans le pub. Ils se regardent tous et boivent une gorgée de bière.

**- Il est vivant. Mais c'est Snape...nous l'avons prévenu que nous venions.**

**- C'est une tête de mule.** Rajoute Black tristement après Hermione. **Il a eu des soucis, mais a été innocenté. A ton départ il a été découvert. Les mangemorts l'ont pris en chasse et il a du rester enfermé et inutile à la Cause dans ma maison. Tu imagines bien dans quel état il était.**

-** Inutile ? C'était ma faute.**

Il a du être furieux, et il m'en veut. Il doit m'en vouloir toujours, j'ai été d'une bêtise monstrueuse avec lui. En deux ans j'ai eu le temps d'y penser, de tourner et retourner la situation dans ma tête, et je dois dire que plus bête que moi tu meurs ! Le problème c'est bel et bien que j'ai failli mourir. Et qu'il l'a fait croire. Ces dernières années j'ai tout fait pour me persuader qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas me chercher. D'une part à cause de mes idioties, et d'autre part pour me protéger le cœur. Finalement je vois bien que cela n'a servi à rien, je souffre qu'il ne soit pas venu, mais soulagée qu'il soit vivant.

Une table me fait signe et je m'éloigne. Travailler. Me changer les idées. Me faire une raison qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je prends les commandes, fermée à ce qui m'entoure, dans le silence de ma tête. J'esquisse un coup d'oeil sur leur table. Ils sourient, rigolent, ils vivent tout simplement. Black s'éloigne, et sort finalement du bar toujours suivi des yeux par Héloïse.

Les minutes s'écoulent et je sens l'agitation de la nuit s'éteindre dans le bar. Les gens commencent à partir. Hermione et compagnie restent sur leur table à rire, Lupin a le bras qui entourent les épaules de la femme aux cheveux rose. Tonks il me semble.

**- Connard ! **Hurle une voix grave alors que Black se retrouve envoyé dans le bar d'un coup de poing.

J'accoure le téléphone portable a la main, prête à appeler la police en cas de grosse bagarre. Et je lève les yeux vers un Severus furieux.

Un Severus ? C'est bon j'ai abusé de bière ce soir. Ce grand ténébreux ne peut pas être Severus. Ce n'est pas possible. Cet homme qui me regarde de ses yeux noirs n'est pas Severus. Je tend la main à Black et l'aide à se relever, quand on m'attrape et je me retrouve le nez dans le cou de Severus, lâchant la main de Black et le laissant s'écrouler par terre à nouveau.

Ok, finalement je ne bug pas tant que ça. C'est bien lui ! Cette odeur boisée. Cette peau douce, et cette cicatrice au cou.

Comment ça une cicatrice ?

Bref, je me tais je suis dans ses bras tout va bien.

**- Ne le touche plus jamais.** Murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux, les bras plaqués contre mon dos

**- Promis, et toi ne me laisse plus jamais.**

**- C'est malin, je crois qu'il m'a pété le nez ! **gémit Black en se relevant derrière moi. **  
><strong>

Lupin l'aide et je les regarde retourner s'assoir autour de leur table. Lupin lui demande :

**- Comment as tu fait pour qu'il vienne ? Je croyais qu'il avait peur que des mangemorts encore en liberté s'attaque à elle ?  
><strong>

**- Il était pas loin. Je l'avais vu roder dans le coin déjà. Je suis juste allé lui signifier que la place étant libre, j'allais m'occuper de Lyne désormais.**

Je regarde Severus et une grimace se dessine sur son visage. Se faire avoir comme un bleu... Je lui souris, toujours aussi amoureuse qu'avant mon départ, et me sert contre lui. Il baisse la tête vers moi, et ses lèvres se sellent aux miennes.

Les autres rigolent. Héloïse nous rejoint, fait la connaissance de Severus tous assis autour de cette table. Elle se rapproche de Black et il lui murmure à l'oreille des choses qui la font rougir. Je regarde Severus et lui murmure avec un grand sourire :

**- On n'a pas fini de voir Black**

Severus regarde dans leur direction, et à mon sourire me répond d'une phrase que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais dont je sentais l'ironie pointer

**- J'ai toujours voulu d'un vieux cabot miteux pour aller dans la niche de notre futur jardin.**


End file.
